Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover
by VicEveSamAlex
Summary: Her simple goal in life was to uphold justice and die for her brother. By dying for Luffy, she would atone for the sins and the destruction she had caused...so why is that stupid seaweed swordsman messing EVERYTHING up? Takes place in Vivi Arc and onward
1. One Mask

Luffy's Sister, Zoro's lover (A Zoro/Zolo love story)

Intro/Chapter One

Name: Tsunami

Family: Luffy and Ace

Gender: Female (duh!)

Age: You never ask a woman her age!!!

Hair: Long, Black and wild with bright blue highlights, just like Luffy (expect the highlights)

Eyes: Electric Blue

Occupation: Lone Pirate, Swordswomen, Spy, Double Agent, Baroque Works, Sands Corps #1 agent. (You'll find out later)

Epithet: "Blue Wave Tsunami"

"Ms. Black Friday"

"Agent #4"

"Blood Thirsty Tsunami"

Bounty: 500,000,000 Beli

Powers: Eaten the Mizu Mizu Fruit (Water Water Fruit). She can control water. She also uses two kantanas.

Wear: Black sweat pants. Blue T-shirt. Blue due rag (like zoro). Black cape that has black waves at the rim.

-------------Begin-----------

"Do you think he'll come?" I asked.

"I dunno, but its hard being the older brother of him." Ace sighed.

"I wonder how he is." I said softly.

"Oh you know, the usual." Ace smirked.

"You mean, causing mayhem, chaos, and destruction wherever he goes?"

"Yeah,"

I sighed. "Lovely thought. Don't you ever wonder what went wrong with him when he was a child?"

Silence filled the air.

"Ace?"

He was quiet.

"Ace?" I looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully…in his food. "Ace, you really need to stop that annoying habit of yours."

Whispers and stares went around the room like the flu. People around me were spreading a rumor about the "dead body". C'mon don't they know that we pirates can't be defeated that easily?

"See? You attract too much attention. People are starting rumors about you now." I sighed.

He was snoring louder.

"Whatever." I looked at my food. This chicken is really good.

"Ah!!!!" Ace woke up, scaring the shit out of everyone.

It took me a minute to realize that Ace was there. "Hey, you're awake!"

Everyone who was gathering around the restaurant went away now that the "dead man came back to life".

"You should really stop that annoying habit of yours. People will think you're rude, when in reality, you're not." I scolded.

He sighed. "You're just like mom."

A while later we finished.

"Ah, I'm full!" Ace sighed.

I looked towards the cook. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble we caused."

"By the way," Ace raced into my backpack. "This guy hasn't come to this town, has he?" He pulled out the Monkey D Luffy wanted poster. "A pirate wearin' a straw hat?"

I smiled. "We have business with him."

Someone behind me spoke up. "I guess you two don't have a problem with eating in public. Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace. And famed lone pirate, Tsunami.

The owner looked shocked. "W-whitebeard? Lone pirate?"

"That dumbass guy is part of the Whitebeards?"

"I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before!"

I frowned. "I told you to cover that up, baka (idiot)." I hit him on the head. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

"That girl is Blue Wave Tsunami!"

"Who knew she could be so polite?"

Ace sighed. "Why am I the dumbass, and you're the polite little charming girl?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Cause I'm way better than you."

"Why are they here?" A lady said to the person next to us.

"What business do infamous pirates like you two have in this country?" Smoker asked.

Ace put down the cup of grog he was drinking. "We're searching." He swung his chair around. "For our little brother."

I giggled and swung around too. "He's a real trouble maker."

"So then, what should we do?" Ace asked.

"Sit there and let me capture you two." Smokey Bear ordered.

"Rejected." I spat out. "I'd rather not. It's too troublesome."

"Well, that's what I expected." He sighed. "Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your heads."

"Oh, our brother right?" I sighed. "I really hope that he's not causing anyone trouble."

There was a tense silence where we had a stare off and activated our Devil Fruit powers. Well, Ace and Smokey Bear had a stare off. I just turned my hand into water. I got distracted by the boy known as my brother flying towards Smokey Bear. He crashed into Smoker, who was sent flying into Ace. Ace and Smoker crashed into many walls. Ouch, that got to hurt. Oh, well. Everyone stared at us.

I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry,"

Luffy jumped back up and laughed. "A restaurant! I finally found one! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Hey! Food, food, food! I need it bad!"

The man stared at Luffy.

"Hurry," Luffy started banging his fork and knife together. "Hurry, hurry. Food, food, food!

The man nodded and served him food.

I smirked. Later, I would reveal myself to Luffy.

"Whoa! This is such a great restaurant!" Lufy said, stuffing food in his mouth.

The chef was sweating. "Thank you, but you…"

I smirked. Yep, Luffy still eats a lot.

"You should probably get away from here."

"How come?" He asked.

"Do you know exactly who you just sent flying?"

"Sent flying? Who sent flying?"

I smirked. "You did, Luff."

"I did that? To who?"

I laughed and pointed to the hole he made through several houses.

"What's that hole there for? Is that decoration? This restaurant is pretty weird. Is that your hobby?"

I sighed. Stupid as ever. "You're the one who did it."

"Me? When?"

I sighed. "Never mind, Luff."

He blinked. "Hey, who are you? How do you know my name?"

I wided my eyes. _Shoot! I slipped! _"Oh, you don't recognize me?"

He cocked his head as he kept stuffing food in his mouth. "No,"

I laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, little brother."

He gasped. "Ace?"

I got mad and shook him up and down like a rag doll. "No! I'm your sister, Tsunami! Get your facts right! Can't you tell I'm a woman?"

"Who was that freakin' idiot?" Ace murmured while me walked up to me.

I stopped shaking him as everyone ran away, terrored at the killer aura coming from Ace. "What's wrong, Ace? Headache?"

He gasped at who I had in my hands. "Oi, Lu-"

Smokey came behind him and smashed Ace's head to the ground. "STRAW HAT!!"

I shrugged and continued shaking him. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!"

Smokey Bear (I really do think he looks like a bear.) growled. "I've been looking for you, Straw Hat!"

I grinned. "Look, I found Straw Hat Luffy! Isn't great?" I turned my attention to Luffy and went back to shaking Luffy. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!!!"

"STOP DOING THAT!"

Luffy finally recognized him. "You're that Smoker guy!! What are you doing here?"

Smoker glared. "You punk."

"Wait," Luffy held up his hand. Then, he scooped up all the food into his mouth. "Thank you for the meal." He ran away.

I sighed. "Sorry for all the trouble he caused." I gave the man money for the damage, food, and little extra. "My brother is very hard to handle."

"WAIT!!!" Smoker and I yelled as we ran after him.

"Wait, Luffy! It's me! Ace!"

I was quicker than Smoker and caught up to Luffy. "Luffy, I don't' care what you say! I'm going to help your crew beat Crocodile! I'll explain everything later!"

"Really! Awesome!"

Smoker yelled white snake as smoke came to us.

I smirked. "Don't worry, Luffy." I drew back my hand "Blue wall!" A wall of water extinguished the smoke. Luffy and I disappeared under a pile of barrels and ran the other way. I followed Luffy over barrels and under people's arms. Then, with Luffy's bad luck (Ace and I decided that Luffy always had an air of bad luck to him.), the marines came. Just great.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Luffy yelled.

"Does this happen all the time?" I yelled at him.

"IT'S YOU!!" people yelled.

Luffy turned around. "Yo, Zoro! Look!"

Zoro back away. We were giving away his hideout.

"Whoa, everyone's over there! Hey, meet my crew!"

I sighed. "I'll meet them later. Let's run now!!"

The one named Zoro yelled at him. "BAKA! Don't come here until you've lost them!"

The Straw Hat pirates and I all ran towards Luffy's ship while Smoker was chasing us. He reached towards Luffy with his smoke.

"KAGEROU (Heat Haze)!"

"AOKO (Water Bloom)!"

Fire enveloped Smoker's hand as my water smashed into his face. Everyone stopped in their tracks. They stared at the fire that was dancing around the ground and the water that I was levitating off the floor.

I looked up to see Ace. "Where were you all this time? Did you fall asleep again?"

Smoker growled. "You guys again,"

I smirked as water turned into a spear in my palm. "Give it up. You may be smoke, but Ace is fire, and I am water. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

"They have Devil's Fruit powers?"

"Who are they? Why are they helping us?"

"Ace? Tsunami?"

"You never change, Luffy." Ace smirked.

"Hey, long time no see, Luffy. Aren't you causing trouble today?" I laughed.

"Ace. It's Ace! You people ate the Devil's Fruit?"

"Yeah, the Mera Mera Fruit (Flame Flame Fruit)."

"Yep, the Mizu Mizu Fruit (Water Water Fruit)."

"Anyway, we can't talk like this!" Ace turned his attention to Smoker. "We'll catch up later! You guys run for it!"

"I'll keep them busy while Ace will run off with you." I said.

"Let's go!"

----------Third Person POV----------

"But Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Who are they?" Zoro finished.

"Wait, Luffy." Vivi called. 'Just who were they? Are they someone you know, Luffy?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah! They're my brother and sister."

"BROTHER AND SISTER???!!!"

He smirked. "Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell us you had siblings?" Sanji yelled.

He looked at him. Was he an idiot? "You never asked."


	2. Many Masks

---------Your POV-----------

"Why do you help him?" Smoker asked.

I smirked. "He's my brother."

His eyes grew large. I smiled. He's a marine's officer, isn't he? How come he doesn't have any files on it?

"Step out of the way."

"Can't." I said. "It's hard being an older sister of him; I'm always worrying over on thing or another. He's always getting into fights, never finishing them, and leaving Ace and I to clean it up."

I turned my hands into swirling seawater. Turning his hands into smoke, Smoker glared. Water vs Smoke? Who would win? "Ace, sit back and relax. Don't worry yourself. I'll handle this."

"White Spark!" He yelled.

"Water Wall!" I yelled. Water enveloped the smoke and rose to the sky like a spinning top. Two forces colliding with each other. The elements were acting like beasts. Both trying to rip throats apart.

----------Luffy's POV----------

I turned around to see water and smoke colliding with each other! Cool! I never knew my sister was that dangerous! Awesome!!!

"What do you think is happening?" asked Chopper.

"A battle between water and smoke?" Ussopp gasped.

"She did said she ate the Mizu Mizu Fruit. Which gives the eater power over water." Sanji answered.

"But Luffy, is that true?" Nami said. "Are those people really your brother and sister?"

I smiled. "Yeah! He's Ace! And she's Tsunami!"

Zoro sighed. "Well, I'm not surprised you have a brother and sister. But what are they doing on the Grand Line?"

"Ace and Tsunami are pirates, duh!" I said.

"Ace left our island three years before I did in search of One Piece. Tsunami left our island when I was 5 because of the….never mind."

Chopper frowned. "She reminds me of someone…"

Sanji nodded. "I met a person who called herself Tsunami when I was little and working with Zeff. (AN: Zeff is a sea cook) We become like sister and brother."

Nami snapped back to reality. "A-Anyway, let's hurry back to the ship. We should get out of here before the marines come after us."

I begun running backwards, watching the battle draw out. So cool! I never thought we'd reunite here! But, what were they doing here? I mean., I know they would be in the grand line, but why here? Is there a special reason? Oh! I know! They love the food here! The food here is extra special! That must be why! Yes, I'm sure they came here for the food.

------Your POV------

I had to catch up to Luffy. No time to play around. Time to pull out my favorite trick. Oh, I love doing this one.

I spit water into Smoker's eyes. Hah! Sucker! "Funsui! (Water Fountain)" A water sprout formed under my feet and pushed me up 20 feet into the air. As Smoker looked up at me, I smirked. Time for the grand finale. "Tsunami!" I yelled. Behind me, water rose 50 feet in the air falling towards Smoker and the marines. "Water Bullet!" Cannonballs of water immediately shot out and aimed towards the marines. "Water pistol, swords, and weapons!" Weapons of all different sort shot out towards them. Even made out of water the swords and pistols were still sharp. They were as good if not better than the actual weapons. They better run now. As the water crashed onto the stones of the road, I bowed. "That's my great _Water Dance _everyone! Thank you for attending the show!" I quickly ran to get Luffy. I would bet my life that Luffy was lost because he was watching my fight. I would bet my life on it.  
"C'mon Ace. Let's go find Luffy."

Ace frowned. "He's going to be on the ship. What's to find?"

"Wanna bet?"


	3. Morphing masks

---------Luffy's POV--------

Where was my crew now? They were lost again! How many times did they get lost? They kept getting lost. Especially Zoro. They're so lucky that their captain has a great sense of direction. Now, where was the boat again? It was docked to the right of the town right? Or was it to the left? Wait, which way is right again? Which hand is left? Nami told me to go west, but where's west? She never gives me good directions. Now to mention it, where am I? We were supposed to go to the ship right? I'm sure this is where the boat is. Oh no! Someone stole the boat! Now what? Did Nami steal the boat again? Ah, this is just great.

"Oi. You lost again?" said someone familiar. Was it Sanji?

I looked up. It was Tsunami on top of a building. Ah, close enough.

"Tsunami! What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Lookin' for you. Hey, Ace pay up."

Ace appeared behind her. It was Ace! We were all together now! He scowled. "Here's your 15 Beli now."

I smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Where's your crew?" Ace asked.

I pouted. "They wandered off."

Tsunami smiled. "You've grown."

Ace frowned. "Really? I didn't notice."

"He's grown mentally and physically."

Ace laughed. "No he's still the same dumb brother."

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "No he's different. More confident. Mature."

Ace gasped. "We are talking about the same person right?"

Tsunami embraced me into a hug. "It's been so long since we've got separated. I've missed so much of our childhood together. It's been more than 10 whole years. Remember the day when everything happened?"

I started to cry. Yeah. Of course I did. How could I not remember the day the people took my sister away? I thought my sister was tortured, shot to death, assassinated, or worse. Back home, she was the only one who really believed I would be a Pirate King. Every time a mean remark was shouted out towards me, she would said, "You don't talk to the future Pirate King like that! When Luffy grows up, he's going to kick your butt!" And now, she's finally here. Me. Ace. Tsunami. We were all siblings.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm too cool to be dead." She said.

Ace cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we be going by now?"

"Um yeah! Yosh! Let's go! To the boat!" I grinned.

"Do you know where the boat is?" Ace asked.

I smiled. Of course I didn't! What did they think I was? A genius? "Nope! Not at all!"

Tsunami sighed. "We'll head towards water then."

---------30 minutes later--------

I told my crew how super powerful Ace and Tsunami were while they were dealing with the Baroque Works billions, or were they millions? What is the difference between millions and billions again? "Yeah, Ace and Tsunami are really really strong, but now that I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, I can beat them him with no problem." I leaned back at the railings and laughed. If they heard that, they'll be super mad. Ha ha, good thing they aren't.

"And just who can you beat?" Ace jumped onto the railing, making me fall on the floor.

"Oh, Ace! Where's Tsunami?" I asked.

A dark figure wearing a hood appeared behind Zoro, making him jump from the dark aura. "Luffy, it's not nice telling lies. You know that I can so beat you."

I smiled. "Yeah whatever. These are the nakama I told you about!"

---------Your POV---------------

Ace and I immediately bowed, after all, Ace and I always did the right thing to do, unlike Luffy who would make a rude remark about the person. "Hello everyone. I trust my little brother has been in your care."

"Yes, he has." They all slumped.

Ace grinned. "He has no manners what so ever, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times…"

"Yes, he has."

"I'll entrust him to you." I added.

I looked around at the crew before I recognized some of my most favorite people.

"Sanji? Chopper?" I whispered.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Sanji wondered.

I threw off the hood. "It's you guys! I can't believe it! I never thought you guys would join a pirate crew!"

The instant they recognized me, they leapt into my embrace. Chopper grabbed my leg and begun hugging it. Sanji smirked and lit his cigar. Good old Sanji, by far, my best friend. (A/N: Get your heads out of the gutters people!! It's a Zoro love story!)

"It's Tsumi!! It's Tsumi!! I thought I'd never see you again!" Chopper said, refusing to let go of my right leg.

In my mind, I was laughing out loud. Wait, can you laugh out loud in your head? Is that possible? I gotta ask Luffy. No wait. What was I saying? I was asking Luffy a question? No, Ace was, how much smarter, like 1,000 times smarter? No, a rice ball had more brains than Luffy.

"Chopper. You act like you never seen for 10 years." I laughed.

Chopper and Sanji dropped the buddy buddy act when I said this. Sanji had sharp teeth and angry eyes. "BECAUSE WE NEVER SAW YOU FOR TEN YEARS!!!"

I frowned. "No, its been more than 11 years."

"YOU NEVER WROTE!!" Chopper yelled.

"OR REPLIED!!!" Sanji continued.

"OR BOTHER TO COME TO SEE US AGAIN!!!!" Chopper finished.

I gulped, afraid to tell them the truth about my life. "Um, I've been busy. Very."

They both pouted. "You mean bastard."

I grinned. "Yes, I am. But, look on the bright side."

They put on their best anime angry marks. "WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?!?!"

"At least I'm not dead!" I grinned. Letting them all hit/kick my head on purpose, I smiled. Good old nakama.

"DON'T MAKE STUPID REMARKS LIKE THAT!!!" Sanji yelled having sharp teeth and angry eyes.

"Act like you age not your IQ, you egg head!!"

"Stop being so stupid!"

"We only met you for 5 minutes and you're already like Luffy!"

I smiled. "It's good to see you too."

I looked towards my bestest friend in the whole world: Sanji.

"Yo, Sanji." I waved.

He smirked. "Long time no see."

"How's Chef Zeff doing?"

"The Crap-geezer? Same old I guess." He pounded knuckles with me.

"Whoa!! Ero-cook's (A/N: Ero means pervert.) not flirting with a girl!! How does she do that!!!" a guy with a long nose shouted.

I immediately hit Sanji on the head. "After all these years, you're still a pervert!!"

The guy with the super awesome green hair spoke up. "You're Tsunami Oni! (A/N: Oni means demon.)"

How dare he say my name like that! Like I was some murderer. "No not speak my name in such tone." I snarled.

He smirked. "I know all about you. You first appeared on the wanted list when you destroyed a whole country, earning you 30 mili. Then you captured three other countries, earning you 70 mili. Next, you defeated half the marines in a base single handly, earning you 100 mili. Then, you captured Arlong and Buggy for reasons unknown, earning you 300 mili. You brought them back and stole files from the World Government. Not to mention the countless other things you did."

How dare he just toss out information like that? Information should be kept inside the mind and never spoken out loud. What a rude jerk. I growled. "You shouldn't throw out information like that." I glanced at the face peering behind the mast. "The walls have ears."

Water wrapped itself around the Baroque worker's head. "Water Crush." The water pressure increased and crushed the man's head to bits. "People have died to protect important documents and information."

The swordsman smirked. "You would know?"

I glared. If he weren't part of Luffy's crew, I would most certainly kill him. I have nearly died a number of times because of information. Hey, it's tough being a kamikaze (A/N: For those who don't know, meaning sacrifice) spy.

Princess Vivi a.k.a. Miss Wednesday gasped. "You! You're part of the Baroque Works! Ms. BlackFriday!"


	4. Shatter the mask

Everyone gasped.

"The drama around here! The suspension! The murder! The romance! Wait, there is no romance." I laughed. "Seriously, my life would make an awesome book. No, no. I'm a double agent. Much like you Ms. Wednesday."

Luffy blinked. "Wait. How do you know nearly half of my crew?"

"YOU'RE SO SLOW!!!" Nearly everyone yelled.

I sighed. I have soooo much to explain to everyone. Especially if they find out my secrets. "I make my way knowing nearly everyone."

The guy with the long nose smirked. "Then who am I?"

"You are Usuopp the sharpshooter. Born in Syrup town and know for your lies, you always wanted to be a pirate. You joined the Straw Hat crew when they defeated Kuro."

Usuopp looked shocked. "How do you do that?"

I smiled. Anyone else?

An orange-haired girl walked up to me. "Try me."

"You are Nami, the thief. You are a navigator and a thief. You allied yourself with the Straw Hats when they defeated Buggy, but it was only when they helped you defeat Arlong, a merman, that you officially joined."

Luffy smiled. "Yay, Ace and Tsunami are back! Let's celebrate!

We rejoiced and had fun while Sanji, Chopper and I caught onto the good old days where we sat around the fire and wondered how it got there. I paid extra attention. After all, sooner or later the Straw hats would be a nuisance. Maybe later I could be "forced" to join Luffy's crew, collect information on them, and kill them or take them hostage. I sighed when this thought came to me. How could I think that? Sanji and Chopper were the greatest friends (and only friends that were alive). I didn't want to hurt them. No, I'll fail the mission purpose. I nodded. Yes. That was the prefect solution. I gasped and squeezed my left shoulder when the wave of pain spread across my body, threatening me to try. Stupid cursed tattoo.

"So, Tsunami," said the green swordsman. "Why are you here?"

We both narrowed our eyes. Stupid paranoid swordsman. He thought I was some double agent or spy. (Which was right.)

I gasped. "I can't see my beloved brother who I love most dearly?"

Luffy walked over to me. "Look Tsunami! Look! I have chop sticks up my nose!!"

I have an anime vein on my forehead and punched him in the face. "Shut up, Luffy."

"And why are you in the Baroque Works?" he frowned.

"I want to put a stop to them. They're too dangerous." I said truthfully.

"Ah c'mon Zoro," said Vivi. "She's all right. She's like me. She always helped me on my missions. She even kept my secret!"

I nodded. I've known Vivi's secret from the start. The princess disappeared? A new agent that looks like the princess appears? A spot billed duck that looks like it belongs to a princess joins? It's waayyy too obvious.

"Hey, Tsunami," started Usuopp. "Did you really do all that stuff that Zoro said you did?"

I nodded. "Yep…but I have my reasons."

He backed away from me.

I laughed. "It's okay. I'm a good guy, but if you get me angry…" I had a glint in my eye as I touched the kantana strapped on my waist.

He looked politely freaked out. "Right! I'll remember that! Umm…Chopper is calling me…gotta go! Bye!!"

I blinked in confusion and faced Zoro and Sanji. "Did I do something wrong?"


	5. Growing Rose, Dying mask

Disclamier: VicEveSamAlex doesn't own One piece. Eiicharo Oda-sensei does.

* * *

"San~~ji!!! Foooooood!" Luffy whined and rolled out is large tongue.

"Wait your turn! Nami and Vivi are first!" Sanji yelled with the frying pan waving dangerous over the captain's head.

"Sanji! Shut up!" I shouted at that Ero-cook. "You're messing up my drawing!"

"Shut up! You're messing up my food for Nami-swan!"

"Be quiet!" Zoro bellowed. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

I cranked my neck to the sky. "You are still trying to sleep in the desert?"

Indeed the weather was not suitable to sleep in. Scorching sand would blind our eyes at the worst of times, immense sandstorms would nearly kill us, and lizards of over 100 feet would try to devour us for dinner. How could Zoro sleep in this weather? Then again, he didn't eat a devil fruit power like mine did he?

"San~~ji! Fo-"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji, Zoro, and I all yelled.

Luffy made a face and started to moan. "Foo~~d…."

I sighed. One day…one of these days…I was going to strangle that boy.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be complaining. You stole my food." I growled.

"But you don't like meat!" He said as she scratched his head.

"Yes, but it is polite to ask!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and tried to sip some of his drink. "Hey! Who drank my water?"

"YOU DID IDIOT!" Nami yelled. "I can't believe Ace is related to that idiot."

I sighed. "I can't believe that I'm related to that idiot."

Luffy looked at me. "Ah, Tsunami? Can you refill my canteen with water, please?"

I sighed. "The desert is an enemy of water."

"Huh?" He said was he used a plastic straw to scratch his head. "What are you talking about? Are you stupid?"

My eye twitched. "The desert's sun is evaporating all my energy. I can't use water. In fact, my body is so dehydrated that I could die if I tried to do anything stupid."

Zoro opened his eyes. "Is that why you carry two swords around with you?"

Swords? I looked down at the kanatas strapped onto my waist. "No. They aren't even mine."

"Then why do you wear them?" Usuopp asked.

I glanced at him with dark shadows underneath my eyes. My pupils were small and demonic. My eyebrows were furrowed. Dark fire appeared behind me. "Because I…killed their owners."

Usuopp started to have a spaz attack with Vivi and Nami. He was hiding behind Luffy while Nami was holding onto Sanji making his eyes turn into hearts.

I sweatdropped. "I was joking! Really! Really! I was joking!"

Sanji kicked me on the head making my face say hello to the ground. "Don't scare Vivi and Nami-chan again!"

"Gomennasai!" I apologized. (A/N: It means sorry.)

"You better be."

After we've *cough**cough* Luffy *cough**cough* eaten our fill, we continued on. For more than miles, all that we saw was sand. Penetrating through our eyes and skin, sand swirled around and danced with the wind. Sweat dripped down my skin and coated my skin. The fabric of my cloak stuck to my, attracting more heat towards me. The air wavered before my eyes. The only sound that could be hear was Luffy panting like an idiot and Chopper collapsing on the ground. The saliva on my tongue was gone. My eyes stung like Ace just used me for baroque. The dunes started to waver in front of my eyes. My body. I think I was dehydrated. I checked my forehead. Beads of sweat clung to my skin, overheating my forehead. My tongue was dry and the world was going black. Not good, if I continued like this, I would collapse. I flexed my right arm. The bones creaked like ones of an old man. Water from my cells was evaporating in the sun. At this rate, I wouldn't survive for long. I couldn't even use my devil fruit powers to save myself. If a bad enemy were to fight me, I would have to use last retort…which would probably get me killed anyway…

"Ahhh!!!! Mr. Half!" Vivi screamed.

My aqua eyes darted up. What? Agent 4? What the heck were you doing here? This is my mission!

An older man of 21 stood onto the dunes with is cape flying in the wind. Yes, that is really cliché. My partner _loves _good entrances. Decked out in fancy clothes, he looked like a thief. His battered French hat with the brilliant blue peacock feather was tipped to the side. His red T-shirt was messily wore, so _"the ladies would notice." _Yes, he is just like another Sanji. His while jeans were the only thing that looked clean and yet his black dress shoes didn't help attract attention.

"Who is Mr. Half?" Luffy said as all the Straw Hats craned their heads to the side simultaneously.

Vivi took a step back. "He's one of the Baroque Works agents. Not only is he one of the strongest, but he-"

My eyes flashed. She knew too much about our real organization. "-he's my partner." I finished coldly.

Zoro and Luffy looked at me in shock. "P-partner?"

"My…my…my. What do we have here Ms. Black Friday? My…my…my…" He said with that annoying like habit of his.

I took a step forward. _"Don't do anything stupid Luffy." _I whispered. I began to walk up to him. "My, Mr. Half. It's such a….er…wonderful time to see you."

ZORO'S POV

That woman is dangerous. I swear, the only differences between her and Nami is the 3 extra letters in her name and the hair color. One minutes Tsunami was nearly dying from the heat and now she's acting like she's just met her long lost father. It surprised me at how well she can lie. No wonder she has a bounty higher than Luffy's. Not only is she strong…but she's got brains. Hah…I would love to fight her one dad. Swords against water? How well can her water stand against my Santoryuu?

"I don't get it." Nami whispered. "Is she really the good guy or bad guy?"

Sanji took his cigar from his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke into my face. What the? That bastard is going get it…

"Remember, Crocodile doesn't know that she's on our side. She has to act like she's against us."

"Ha-ha-ha! Look Zoro! That man has whiskers on his cheeks. Ha-ha-ha! He looks like a mouse!"

I snorted. Luffy still isn't doing anything smart.

Tsunami was whispering something in Mr. Half's ears.

TSUNAMI'S POV

"What?" he said.

I nodded. "Change in plans."

He cursed under his breath and tightens the brown gloves on his hands. "We could get killed for-"

"Don't worry! I'll take full responsibility for it."

He glanced at me and looked over my shoulders at Luffy. "That guy's capable of killing the Croc?"

I nodded. "He's strong."

Agent 4/Mr. Half sighed. "You're going to address Teacher about this. I'm not going to get my butt fried because of you."

I nodded. "I have this all under control."

"If Luffy doesn't kill Crocodile…"

"What if he did?" I countered. "If he did, than the Sand Corps would be ahead 10 years of our schedule!"

He looked at me with his blue eyes. "What about Zoro?"

I cocked my head. "What about him?"

"He's strong…is he not?"  
I nodded.

Agent 4 sighed. "Good. My…my…my….you're a smart assassin."

I nodded. "Give me the documents."

He handed me a yellow envelope. "The meeting starts at the first shot of the rebellion. Code is Blood. All agents of numbers."

I nodded. "Right." I lifted my left sleeve and showed his the tattoo. "May the Rose be with you."

He nodded and did the same. "May the Rose be with you."

I walked away and stuffed the papers into a pocket in my cloak. Oh Kami…what have I done?

I swiftly trotted back to the Straw hats. If this all goes according to plan, not only was I betraying the trust of Baroque Works but I was also-

"Oi Tsunami!!!! Hurry up!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I grumbled.

"What was that all about?" Chopper asked.

I looked down at him. "Oh…nothing…nothing at all."

Luffy nodded. "See? I told you guys that Tsu is nice?" He twitsted behind himself to look at Sanji. "San~ji!!!! I want fo~~"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro, Sanji, and I yelled as we kicked/punched him on the head.

Ace laughed. "I'm sorry my brother is such a nuisance."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if that was really confusing, but this will all make sense in a while. Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I had a really fun time writing this for you all and I apologize for being so late. ^.^


	6. Cookiesnot the good kind

_**Narrotar's voice.**_

_Voice #1_

_Voice #2_

Voice #3

_**Author's Note: I have some extremely unforunate news: my computer has viruses and cookies. **The good kinds? No you dumbo, the bad kinds._ Be nice people._** My computer heavily damaged that all I can do on it is turn it on and get a blue screen with lots of random words. **Well, this is bad. No Shit Captain Obvious._Can we all be nice to each other?!?!?! _**For all the fanfiction I am writing (Hiryu Yotaru, The Dragon Twin Sisters, and Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover), it will bring an untimely halt on updating all of them. Unforuntatly, I do not know what time my computer will be fixed nor how much data I will lose (I type all of my fanfiction on the Word documents, so for the next part of the chapters that aren't there yet might be erased, and this only applies to The Dragon Twin Sisters and Luffy's Sister, Zoro's Lover.) In the meantime I will try my best to write and update as best as I can on other people's computer. **Until the computer is fixed. Why don't you just get a labtop?_ You know VicEveSamAlex's parents. They're trying their best to help. Be patiend Voice #2. _What caused the viruses anyway? Your butt-ugly face caused it to go it shock..._ You get a time out Voice #2. _No way, I'm too old for a time out.** I AM NOT DISCONUTINING ANY OF MY FANFICTION. I REPEAT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING AND UPDATING....I'm just sort of it a sticky block. It's a bit different from a Writer's block. It's a block called, "The-stupid-computer-is-infected-with-viruses-and-I-can't-update-my-fanfiction-for-my-fans block". But, I will try to the best of my abitiles to update as soon as possible. And believe me, I have enough peer pressure from my friends, and I do not enjoy the semi-crashed computer anymore than I have to. I will try my best! I will even write on a type writer if I have too! Yes! I will brave tall mountions and ghastly winds and tall tsunamis (not the person in my fanfiction, the actual storm) and hot deserts just to write fanfiction!!!! Yes! I will fight a battle against deadly diseases that are raving my poor computer!! Yes!!!! *author goes on a rant***_

-VicEveSamAlex


	7. Different Masks

A/N: Okay, I'm been at the library for more that 3 hours. First I'll like to say that I'm sorry that it took such a long time to update. I had to go to the library every single flipping day to update this super chapter for about 4 hours this week. I hope that this chapter is the best chapter yet. Grumble grumble.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form the audio, characters, plot, or anything of One Piece. It is made by Eiichairo Oda-sensei, who I highly respect. I hope the readers take this not as the real version of One Piece, but it as a fanfiction in HONOR of the greatness of Oda-sensei.

* * *

Argghhhh. Sometimes, I had to hate my stupid little brother. We were just minding our own business in Rainbase when Luffy and Usopp were getting water. I was quite tempted to follow after them, prevent them from getting into trouble, but after a moments thought, I decided they'll be fine. Besides, Ace told me stop worrying over Luffy when he left. After all, they possibly couldn't mess it up. What were they going to do? Get Smoker and practically half the marines to chase after them? No, I taught Luffy to be far more responsible and wise right? Right? I raised Luffy well right? Right? Hah-hah, who was I kidding?

"We should scatter." Sanji stated the obvious.

"Now that's the smartest thing I heard all day." I grumbled out of character as I felt the sun evaporating my energy making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Zoro, a man of few words, answered.

"Okay, we'll meet up at Croc's house!" Luffy yelled.

I sprinted faster as I looked behind me. Marines were sprinting after us. With the sun in the way, I could probably take down the small fry. Smokey and Tashigi were going to be a problem. But Smoker should be chasing Luffy and Tashigi after Zoro. They are the captain and first mate. They have more things to worry about than a little lone pirate who used to work with Crocodile and is now suspiciously on Team Straw Hat.

"They spilt up!" Another marine shouted in anger.

No duh, Captain Obvious.

A brown-haired marine looked up and loaded a gun. "Don't let them get away."

Isn't what they always say?

With the sun above over heads and the marines behind us, I almost felt alive. With danger behind me, my friends at my side, and the trill in my heart, I could almost laugh. Like a dream, I felt as if I could morph into a bird and fly from my problems. A reckless thrilling feeling filled my chest. Like chocolate, it just slowly melted inside of me. I haven't felt like this in years, no centuries.

"Usopp! Take care of Nami! Tsunami, let's do it!" Sanji yelled as he halted in front of the marines.

I stopped and smirked. "You mean the move that you-"

"Yeah, I hope you remember it."

The marines charged towards us with speed that matched a snail.

"SANJI'S AND TSUNAMI'S KICK COURSE MEAL!"

As if I were kicking a soccer ball, I drew back my right leg as Sanji bent his knees. I kicked one of the marines' faces and held my leg parallel to the ground. Sanji sprung foward and put both hands on my leg. Like his move _Party Table,_he used my leg which was still sticking out as a platform to do a handstand and spin his legs wildly in a circle which demolished all the other opponents. I kicked Sanji off like he taught me so he would back hand spring and be standing behind me back to back. Satisfied with our work, I did my signature run-my-hand-through-my-hair-in-a-stuck-up-style move as Sanji did his light-a-cigarette-a-blow-out-a-cloud move.

"Not to shabby, Tsunami." Sanji acknowledged as he picked up a pair of sunglasses that were tinted yellow off the floor.

"Oh thank you," I spun around to see Sanji with the sunglasses on. "Who do you think you are? An actor?"

"Just call me Mr. Prince, Miss BlackFriday." Sanji smirked as he tried to flirt.

"The only prince you would be of is the Prince of Stupidta land." I groaned. "C'mon to the Croc's lair, I have to tell everybody that there might be a trap in the basement that is in the underground lake, so if Luff, I mean, if they do anything stupid the room is set to self-destruct and water would flow in killing them all."

Sanji was looked shock. "What didn't you tell us this BEFORE you shitty baka!"

"You never asked!" I defended myself.

"Think what could happen to my poor Nami-chan and Vivi-swan!! They wouldn't have me to protect them!" Sanji cried in a "Princely fashion".

"Then, they would be perfectly fine without you. I'm worried about Chopper though. He didn't know we spilt up. We should first find him and then find Luffy and the others. I'm sure they're managing fine. They probably already are they waiting for us with all the marines and agents dead around the floor." I comforted myself.

* * *

"HEY YOU!" Luffy shouted as he put his hands on the cruel bars of the cage. _"F~f~fight m~meeeeeee." _He slumped to the ground as the SeaStone drained all his power.

Stuck in a cage, Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Smoker were all in the dreaded basement that was in the underground lake so if they did anything stupid the room was set to self-destruct and water would flow in and kill them all with Crocodile. The Straw Hats were eyeing Smoker nervously, keeping an eye just in case he would do anything doggy. Smoker had his eyes closed and tried to assess the situation, still confused why the shichibukai was an enemy of Straw Hat Luffyand why Vivi was an ally of the above person. Luffy had his eyes trained on the slippy fiend with absolute anger as the fiend eyed the small insignificant boy with a condensing smirk.

"You did very well to come this far "Straw Hat Luffy". I never thought I'd actually meet you since I've sent the Mr. Half and Ms. BlackFriday after you. But no matter. I'll be killing you very soon anyway."

Smoker frowned. Ms. BlackFriday and Mr. Half? Crocodile obviously thought this pair would be enough to stop the notorious pirate. "Who is Ms. BlackFriday, Crocodile?"

Mr. 0 chuckled. "I'll be asking the questions her, Captain Smoker."

"Questions? About Tsunami? What does he mean?" Nami whispered. "Isn't she on our side? Didn't she say that Crocodile wasn't interested in her whereabouts?"

"It's obvious that she's not on his side...or our side." Zoro asserted with acid dripping on his words. "You can't trust her."

"Zoro's right, you can't trust that crazy pirate!" Usopp shook with fear. "She'll kill us."

"Oi, Luffy will hear you..." Zoro warned.

Luffy, blind and deaf with rage, had only ears and eyes for the fiend in front of him and no one else.

"It was quite a feat actually. Right after I sent the Mr. 3 and his partner to kill you, she asked, no demanded, that she would properly check if you were dead. Then, a couple days later, Mr. Half returned quite confused on his partner's whereabouts. Ms. BlackFriday practically didn't exist...until you arrived at Alabasta. The Baroque Works Billions reported that she was in the midst of your crew."

The crew and Smoker were quiet. Crocodile waited for a moment, letting the situation sit in. The Straw Hat crew had twisted confused expressions on their faces not knowing what was going on.

"So, what are her true motives? What side is she really on? Where is she now? And most important of all...Can you or I trust her?" Crocodile asked with a flawless silk tone. "It's obvious that I can't trust her. That sneaky witch either joined your forces or is a spy. I'm assuming its the first though, after all the Princess seems to trust her with her life. Or she could be with the marines. After all, she has deep roots in the marines. Doesn't she Capatian Smoker?"

Smoker flinched. "Cut the crap already."

"Hah, if she did betray me, it's not much of a lost. I've never trusted her to begin with."

* * *

"Darn it. They already went it." I snarled. "They probably fell in one of Crocodile's clever traps that he sets up."

Sanji lit another cigarette and took a puff. "These Baroque Work Agents that were stationed here. All they it?"

Now that Chopper was found, he sniffed the area. "I don't think so, but we should be on guard just in case."

"We've got to contact Nami, Vivi, and the others." Sanji suggested.

I dug into my book bag. "Here, I have a baby Denden Mushi ready to go. I swiped if off of one of the Billions because I lost my original one. Now all we need is a plan."

Sanji sighed. "I've talked to this Croccharacter before under a disguised name so he wouldn't recognize me in Little Garden. I'll do the talking and Chopper can be the decoy."

"The decoy? For what?" Chopper asked.

"Mr. 0 is going to get the surprise of his life." Sanji declared. "Do you remember when we starting prank calling people Tsunami?"

I smirked. How could I forget? "Hey, thanks for calling. Welcome to the shitty restaurant." Sanji and I would do it all the time because Sanji thought Zeff's restaurant was shitty. When we started having take outs and I was in charge of the phone...well, things just got out of hand.

Sanji laughed and cleared his throat to prove he was serious. "Now here's the plan..."

* * *

_"Gero, gero, gero...gero gero gero." _A ringing phone stopped the fight between Vivi and a Bananawani. Everyone's attention was directed at the 0 partners.

"A message." Ms. AllSunday stated plainly. She picked it up. "What is it?"

"Moshi moshi?" A familiar male voice appeared. "Hello? Hey is this thing working?"

A female voice sighed in exasperation. "Yes it is you dumbo!"

Nico Robin narrowed her eyes thinking of the lower-ranked agents she sent out. "You're Millions right?"

"Oi, is this getting through?" The voice directed to someone in the background.

"Yes it is! Respond back to them!"

"Well sorry, I never used one of these Baby DendenMushis before..."

"Just keep talking to curly idiot!" The female shouted.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Crocodile started to get impatient. "Just spit it out already. What happened?"

"Ah, now we've heard that voice before didn't we?" The man asked.

A faint laughter came from the Dendenmushi. "Hai, hai, yes we did. Hey thanks for calling-"

"Welcome to the shitty restaurant." Suppressed laughter was heard in the background.

Crocodile pause and his face flickered with different emotions like a flame. "The Shitty restaurant to say?"

"Eh? It sounds like you remembered." A certain cook remarked. "We're flattered."

"All four of the Straw Hat Pirates should be trapped in that cage. The only one left should be their pet."

"HEY!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU JERK!!! CHOPPER IS NOT A PET!!!! YOU LITTLE FUmlsk;djfaiworeylnhtwaret;wre" A hand suddenly covered the girl's voice which sounded exactly like Vivi's voice.

"Hey you hear that?" Usopp whispered in the cage.

"Shitty restaurant. That must mean..." Nami started.

"SAN-" Luffy's mouth was covered by Usopp.

"Wait Luffy, they don't know about him yet!"

"But who's that other girl? And why does she sound like Vivi?" Zoro asked.

"Sanji-san?" Vivi asked to herself. "That's right! Sanji-san, Artist-chan, and Tony-kun are still outside!"

"Punks, who the hell are you?" Crocodile asked.

"Us?" The Vivi-impostor asked.

"I'm...Mr. Prince."

"And Ms. GoodFriday."

"I see...Mr. Prince and Ms. GoodFriday. Where are you?"

"Now we can't tell you that." Ms. GoodFriday dismissed.

"If we told you that, you'll come kill us." Mr. Prince agreed. "Although, whether or not you _can _kill us remains to be seen."

"We've not foolish to let information carelessly slip out." Ms. GoodFriday boasted. "Unlike you...Boss."

"PRINCE-SAN!!! SAVE US!!!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT~~!!!!!"

"SAVE ME TOO!!!"

"PRINCE-SAN BUST US OUT OF HERE!! WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!"

A light chuckle came from the pair of them.

"Sounds like they're right there. My crew. Well, I guess we'll just head on over-"

BANG!! BANG! Two bullet shots reverberated through the hallways! Two screams were heard as two bodies fell to the floor.

Another male voice came from the other line. "Pesky bastards, moshi moshi? We got them. What should be do with this pervert and weirdo?" The person kicked a body aside.

"Sanji-san? No...our only hope..." Vivi whispered.

"Where are you?" Crocodile asked, quite relieved that the two were dead. "Report your location.

Accidentally jumping an octave higher, the Agent plunged on. "We're at the front of the Casino."

"Those useless idiots got caught!" Zoroshouted. "That curly-cook better be alive!"

"TSUNAMI!!!!! SANJI!!!!!" Luffy shouted, knowing from the start that it was his sister's voice.

"Tsunami..." Nami cried. "She was our last hope." (A/N: LOL . I just read that statement again. It implied that Sanji was hopeless. Ha-ha.)

* * *

"Nice acting." Sanji complimented me.

I nodded as I threw away the gun. "Thanks I did Vivi's voice quite well. Though the man's voice I couldn't really get...."

"Just next time....DON'T USE MY DEAR VIVI-CHAN'S VOICE!!!!!! YOU CANNOT BE COMPARED TO HER!!!!" He thundered quite angry.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Didn't know that you were a player with Vivi AND Nami...." I mumbled to myself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!" He screamed.

"Nothing," I dismissed. "I mean-er- we should-der-focus on the plan."

"Hai. You'll break the bridge."

I gulped. Breaking such a piece of art? How could I? The pattern, the material, the design! The details that were put into the bridge itself were amazing! Why would you want to break such a masterpiece?

"Uh...um...da..."

"Fine, I'll break the bridge then, seeing that you're unable to do so." Sanji coyly put as he walked on it.

"WHAT?!?!? Are you questioning my strength? I'm perfectly able to break a simple toothpick of a bridge." Putting my palm on the lake, water wrapped around the bridge and spilt it in half while we were safely on the other side. "See? I'm as strong as you are!"

"I wasn't questioning your strenght." He laughed.

I slapped his back. "Of course you won't my good shitty friend."

"You shitty artist."

"You curly-eyebrow."

"You and your bipolar hair."

"Hey! Just because I only dyed half of my hair blue doesn't mean it's bipolar!" I yelled at his as I got out some coins I "borrowed" and begun playing slots.

Waiting for Vivi, he sat down on a seat and borrowed some coins and started playing too. "Why dye your hair?"

"Why curl your eyebrow?" I shot back.

Just as Sanji was beginning to respond, a gentle, but worried voice spoke up. "The bridge...collapsed? Oh no, I can't get out now!"

Recognizing that voice, my heart let out a relieved sigh to hear that the princess was still alive. If she wasn't, her poor country would be in ruins agin her voice would be lost.

Sanji smirked. "It's not that you can't get out. It's that Baroque Works can't get back IN." We both pulled down the levers for the slots.

"Everything's going according to plan." I smiled towards the princess. "Right now, Chopper's running around the city as a decoy."

"We better hurry," Sanji extinguished his cigarette and stood up. "The rebellion's starting."

"Sanji-san!" She cried joyfully.

I waved my hand and appeared behind Sanji making her even happier.

"Artist-san!"

Sanji smirked. "Just tell me where to go, Princess."

* * *

After Sanji explained to Vivi what happened, our feet continued running toward the trap. Sanji did most of the explaining while I just lived in my own little world thinking about Luffy. Luffy, Smoker, it seems like the people that I cherished the most always got into trouble because of me. Feeling very uncomfortable, I urged myself to sprint faster. I couldn't let Luffyand Smoker die. I just couldn't they mean too much to me. Oh yeah, and I suppose we should save the rest of his crew too. As we came to the pirates and VIP room, I sweatdropped. THAT'S ALL IT TOOK FOR THEM TO GET TRAPPED? HOW STUPID COULD THEY GET?!?!!?!? I thought they got trapped by poison, blackmailing, or something that's strong and powerful! But a stupid trap like this?!?!?!?! Isn't obvious that Crocodile was TRYING to lure them or were they blind? Honestly the stupidity level around here!

As I rounded the corner to the VIP room, Sanji and I saw and Crocodile abusing a poor cage. Without any communication between the two of us, we automatically jumped towards the beast.

"Never make any noise while eating your meal."

"Don't you dare touch my brother."

"WATER BULB!" I shouted.

"ANTI-MATTER KICK COURSE!!"

Using the energy that I drew from the water, I stood on the water and shot a high-pressured jet of water at the Bananawani's stomach. At the same time, Sanji kicked the animal up into the air, making it cough up a part of the staircase. With a splash of water, the thing slammed back to the ground with a earth-shattering thud. Sanji, wanting the be dramatic stood back-to-back with me and dropped his cigarette. We both stood on the water (I made the water solid so Sanji could move more freely.)

"Hey there, did I keep you waiting?"

"PRINCE-SAN!!!!" Usopp shouted.

"TSUMI!!!!!!!!" Luffy yelled crying at the same thing.

"Tsunami's here. We're saved." Nami sighed in relief. (A/N: . I just had to add that.)

"Stop screwing around and find the key NOW!" Mr. Grumpypants yelled.

"NAMI-SANNN!!!!" Sanji shouted with delight. "Do you love me????"

I inched away from that weirdo and tried to search for the key.

"Yes, yes. Yes I do. Now find the key and open the door!" She shouted.

"Hai!!! Mellorine~ Mellorine~!!"

"His stupidity has no limits." Zoro sighed.

All the Bananawanis gathered together as they glared at us. I accidentally lost my breathe as i stared at the large terrifying creature.

"So-o...so many!" Vivi shouted.

I begun trembling. "So-so...KAWAII!!!!!!" I hugged one of them. "Oh my God, they're so cute! Yes you are~~~! Yes you are! You are the cutest thing on earth besides for Chopper! Ahh!!! So kawai!! It should be illegal for something to be that cute!! You are the best and the cutest!!" I gushed.

Nami sweatdropped. "Now HER stupidity has no limits."

"Is she really Blood Thirsty Tsunami?" Zoro asked to himself.

"Take out that one." Smoker demanded. "It's the one with the key."

"Really how can you tell?" Luffy asked.

"Are you all morons? The growl is different from the rest of the bananawanis."

Sanji moved to kick it but I stopped him. "STOP! This can all be solved without violence and with reason!" I proclaimed not wanting to harm the poor thing. "Aw, you sweet thing! Can you please cough up the key to the cage pretty please?"

It tried to bite off my hand. I sighed and aimed a water jet at its neck.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HIT IT IF YOU WANTED TO SOLVE IT WITHOUT VIOLENCE!!" They all screamed at me.

I growled. "It was annoying me." As it flew in the air, water rained down everywhere and a white ball shaped...thing fell down. I stared at it...oh that was Mr. 3.

"Doru doru ball!" A weak strained voice croaked. Like a crater, it spilt open, revealing a weak and dried Mr. 3. "Water! Water all around me!"

I put on my professional face that I always used. I used the alter ego of my. The "Blood Thirsty Tsunami" one. The serious no-fun mask.

"Mr. 3." I growled. "I'll give you two seconds to explain why you're here."

"Water! Water!" He poured water on his face and the 3 on his hair stood back up. After he uttered a ton of nonsense, he spotted a key. "Huh a key?"

"GIMMEE THE KEY!!!!!" Nami, Luffy, and Usopp yelled.

It took Mr. 3 practically 3 seconds to figure out the situation.

"Hum? You want the key?" He threw it in the water with a light splash. Twisting the plot and being a prick were what Mr. 3. did best.

"NO!!! THE KEY!!!" Nami, Usopp, and Luffy shouted.

"Tsunami the key! Can you-" Sanji started.

"No, that's not even the right key to the cage." I mumbled. "The shape of it is out of proportions. Honestly, you guys underestimate the brilliance the Croc."

"Bastard!!" Sanji growled.

"It's gone away!" Mr. 3 crowed in delight.

"That bastard..." Zoro trailed off as he glared at the Candleman.

"He figured it out so quickly!" Luffy thought out loud in surprise.

"We don't have anytime!" Nami panicked as the water reached her thighs. "Sanji-kun!"

"Hold on a second. Can't he use the Doru doru ability and make a key?" Usopp asked Sanji.

There was a quiet pause as Sanji shifted his attention from the lost key to the weak agent. "Good idea." Sanji smirked.

"This crew is full of surprises." I agreed.

"Eh?" My ex-comrade asked with a blank face as he saw the tables turned onto him.

AFTER A HUGE FIGHT.......

CLICK! Mr. 3 inserted a wax key into the cage and opened the door submissively.

"Thank you." I stated in a cold tone as I wrote something on a piece of paper with black marker.

"Nice work, Candle man." Sanji complimented in a low tone.

He laughed nervously. As I finished writing, he stopped as I taped the paper on his chest. "Huh?"

After he was finished off, Sanji turned to Nami. "Shall we go? There's another passage where Crocodile left to."

"But, there are still Bananawani in that passage!" Vivi protested in a shrill voice.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted as he retracted his arm.

Smirking, Zoro put back his sword in the sheath.

(Switch POV)

"KAWAII!!!!!!" A loud Tsunami-ish voice yelled. Everyone turned around to the person speaking. Tsunami was holding a baby Bananawani which did not have a Banana on his head. "It's Jo-jo-kun!!!!!

"Jo-jo?" Zoro asked.

"Jo-jo!" Tsunami squealed. "He's my favorite Bananawani, but he was born with a disability so he's never going to grow as big as the others, but he's just fine like this! Now that the others are beat up! I'm keeping him!" Using another bandanna, she tied a pouch hanging on her neck for Jo-jo to crawl in. About the size of a rabbit, he used his claws to crawl up and settle in her hood and nuzzled her neck. "Aww!!! Kawaii Jo-jo!"

Luffy growled. "IS THAT IT?!?!?!?!?!?!!? WHERE'S THE REST OF YOU BANANAS!!!!!" He cried at the beat up, probably dead, animals.

"Um..." Nami started shellshocked at "Jo-jo" and the strength of the captain and first-mate. "They won't be a problem..."

Right then, the walls and windows broke. Water poured in. Tsunami who was standing next to a shattered window looked over at Luffy. "LUFFY, MAKE SURE THAT SMOKER-AHH!!!" Water engulfed his sister. Her body and head disappeared under gushing water. Luffy and Zoro, the people nearest to her, made a move to grab her, but were too swallowed the the seawater.

* * *

"Ahh!!!" Everyone resurfaced the water. Sanji carried Luffy. Nami and Vivi had a knocked-out Usopp. And Zoro had Smoker. WAIT! Everyone resurfaced the water. WAIT!!! What about Tsunami?

Sanji looked around searching for his friend. "Where's Tsunami?"

The ones who were still conscious darted their eyes around them. Tsunami was nowhere to be seen.

"She's still underwater!" Nami cried.

"But," Zoro protested. "Doesn't she have power over water?"

Yeah," Sanji yelled. "FREAKING FRESH WATER!!!!!!"

_"Oh...."_ The others trailed off. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sanji, Zoro, and Vivi all dived back into the water. Opening their eyes just a little, they could see Tsunami near the bottom with her still conscious friend. Jo-jo, obviously not as big as he should be, was unsuccessfully trying to drag her out of the water. Unfortunately, Tsunami was floated with her torso upwards and didn't look like she was alive. Together, Sanji, Zoro, Vivi, and Jo-jo dragged the girl out of the water. Once out, Zoro noticed the calmest and happy expression on her face he'd ever seen on her, as if she was okay with herself dying. Thinking it over, this thought gave him the chills. No one would want to die would they?

Sanji finally spotting Smoker on the ground, shouted at Zoro. "Oi Zoro! Why did you save Smoker and not our ally!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "Tsunami and Luffy wanted it! Believe me, it was the prefect chance to ditch the guy!"

Smoker slowly got up as did Tsunami.

"Fine. Let's just get going then!" Sanji commanded. "We lost a lot of time there. Can we still make it to Alabarna?"

Squeezing the water out of her purple robes, she nodded.

Sanji grinned. "Nami-san, put on that perfume I gave you in Nanohana." (A/N: I just realized that Nanohana has the word flower in it!!!! Sorry, continue.)

After putting it on so Chopper could track them, a sudden jutte attacked Tsunami. Still not recovering from the seawater, she fell to the ground with a startled gasp.

"Tsunami!"

"Why did you save me?" Smoker asked. Tsunami chocked out a startled gasp as the jutte pressed down on her windpipe.

"Z-zoro's t-the o-one who saved you!" She coughed up water. "And Luffy's the one who insisted too. He knew you were a hammer." Jo-jo disarmed Smoker as Tsunami kicked the dangerous weapon away. Picking on the calm mask back on, she stood up and dried herself with her devil fruit power.

Zoro nodded. "I was merely following the captain's and his sister's orders."

Smoker redirected his attention to Tsunami.

"Just because you are a marine doesn't mean we can't help each other. When you cut the, he's a good guy and she's a bad guy thing, you realize under all the sterotyping on us, we're just humans to are both trying to fight for the good side. I can't let my hatred of marines get in my way of saving a life. If you're in my way, than it's a totally different thing."

Zoro added what Luffy thought. "It's just one of Luffy's whims."

"Then, you won't mind if I perform my duties as a marine."

"See, that what you get for rescuing a marine." Sanji groaned.

"It doesn't matter. We're just kill him." Tsunami retorted with a sudden change of attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR PHILOSOPHY!!!" The others yelled.

"I won't kill him if he steps aside, but, I will if he's in our way." Tsunami coldly stated.

"Now why don't you just knock him out then?" Nami yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Cause knocking someone out is a insult to their honor."

_Scary!!!! _Nami and Vivi thought.

Suddenly, Luffy and Usopp woke up. "Ahhh, it's Smoker!"

Luffy got into his fighting position, waiting for the Captain to wake up. After a quick word and sappy moment that Tsunami felt uncomfortable with. With Vivi leading the way, they quickly escaped and headed towards Alabarna

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, but I tried my best and that is what truly counts!!!! ^^ Anyway, I made Tsunami very OOC in this on purpose because I wanted the reader to be confused about her real personality. And if you are confused about what she really is like, don't worry, I did that on purpose. I might now be about to write in a LONG time because of my stupid computer...

Next time: Sensei vs. Student

Thank you, if you have any problems just write it in the reveiws. I'm too tired to talk any longer. Ja Ne!

-VicEveSamAlex


	8. Growing Mask, Old Mask

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I was extremely busy with State Testing, Girl Scout Silver Award Project, Final Exams, etc. I sincerely tried to write, but my mother was worried about my health (at the most I would get 6 hours of sleep and the least being zero) and forced be to get off the computer and exercise more. It turned out that I was suffering from lack of sleep and the computer was making it all so much worse, so I took a little break from fanfiction. But now my sleeping hours have improved by 1 hour and it turns out that my sleeping problems are not some disease and strange illness which doesn't let me sleep at night. So, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. **

**

* * *

**

Father. I met the most wonderful people. I now have people, well I don't consider them as friends, but I have met people who are so pure and kind in the heart that I feel that they are truly a gift from heaven. Something that was sent by the Gods that is so great that I am not worthy of its greatness. On the Grandline, you don't meet many nice people, kindness is like gold, once abundant, but not scarce. Having fully explored the first half of the Grandline with you, I must confess that, compared to others, they are slightly naive and innocent in thought, and I am worried that they will not last long. However, I will do my best to keep them alive for that is my duty, my purpose on Earth. I am to protect, serve, and obey. That is my purpose, my source of happiness. Father, are you listening? Do you hear my heart? Do you hear how happy it is? I can. I can feel its happiness. I have only been with these group for a couple of days, but I can already see how wonderful they are. I have already the happiness and kindness they share. Father...are you happy with me? Are you proud of me? I may have dishonored and disgraced your name before, but fear not. No one will realize the connection we have. They will not realize that we are related; in that way, my actions will not tarnish your status or image. Father, I think I hav-

"Geez. Is Luffy going to be okay?" Vivi asked quietly as she fumbled with the helm of her robes.

I could feel my eye twitch and was instantly embarrassed. An act of weakness...a sign of emotion...People could tell that I was worried about Luffy. Warriors shouldn't show emotions. Emotions were a unnecessary burden that would slow one down. Being worried would cloud the mind, but shouldn't I be? Crocodile was strong. When he caught Vivi, Luffy forced her to switch places with him, so he was fighting Crocodile. So reckless. Too reckless.

Sanji sighed as Nami made an exasperated sound. "Sop being so worried Vivi-san," Nami stated. "And you Zoro! Save your energy!"

Zoro grunted as he lifted the camel (Eyelashes) on his sword like a dumbbell obviously trying to train.

Focusing on the view behind the swordsman, I gazed at the nighttime Alabastra landscape. Its dark blue swirling sand dunes littered the ground. Strong winds carried it to foreign lands. Having been in many cities with large buildings, it was very relaxing to just sit on a Giant Sand Crab and relax..soaking in the the cool air.

"Ah....Just let him be. He's experienced the full power of a shichibuki, and he's itching to fight." Sanji stated as he lit a cigarette, also bursting with adrenaline.

My hand flexed as water hovered over my hand. With the sun gone, the heat was no longer a nuisance and my strength was regained. Forming the water into a weight, I started lifting it and twirling it like a knife. Now thinking off the task ahead, I couldn't help but feel bad for the Princess. It must be horrible to see her country, something that she put her heart it, being destroyed by its own people.

"What's that up ahead?" The sharpshooter asked as he focused his goggles.

Twisting around, everyone looked at what he was pointing at. Up ahead, a dark shadowy figure in a cloak stood in the sand. It was a small figure, probably a young person lost, yet its hood covered its gender.

"It's a person!" Chopper exclaimed.

Zoro clicked his sword. "A Baroque works agent?!?! At a time like this?"

"No," I stated calmly. "Too small. A kid?"

As the sand crab drew up to the stranger, he/she shouted, "Tsunami!"

I turned around, very interested to this person's identity now that he/she had spoken my name.

"I have come to finally defeat you!" The young male shouted as the crab refused to stop.

"Who's that?" Vivi questioned.

I racketed my head for a name. "I don't know...but we're about to crash into him!"

With speed of a tiger, the man pulled out his sword and used the back end of it to stop the crab. The sword was a black katana with its sheath wrapped up in bandages. There was only one person who would do that. That person was my-

"TSUNAMI-SENSEI! I have come for your death!"

"Sensei?!?!?!" The whole crew including Vivi shouted.

Jumping from the animal I stood next to it. "It's been such a long-"

"Don't get nostalgic with me Sensei! Cut the talk and draw your sword." He threw off his cloak to reveal the black spiky hair and hard green eyes.

I closed my eyes, painfully. "Koketsu....you hair....it has changed a great deal." I turned around to my traveling companions. "You guys go on without me....I'll catch up."

Standing up, Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I want to stay."

Nami sighed as she observed the worried expression that Vivi held. There was no time. They had to get to the city...now. "Okay, we can't waste anytime. Just don't get lost you two and catch up to us!"

I narrowed my eyes. Why did Zoro want to stay? It's none of his business. He and his nosy mind should go back to the crew.

As the Giant Sand Crab left, I redirected my attention to my student.

"That's right! I died my hair black!" Koketsu shouted.

I blinked. Under the mass of black hair I still remembered the small 8 year old that lived in my hometown. I still remembered the small boy who would run after me like a lost puppy. I still remembered him being so proud of having the same hair color as "Tsunami-himi's".

"Remember the name Surotaka Koketsu, seeker of revenge!" He shouted in pure fury as he turned his blade downward so it was facing diagonally to the side of him. "ROAR...HANAHIME!" Running as fast as his feet would carry him, he sprint towards me with the blade drawn.

Taking one of the blades out of its red sheath, I stated coldly, "You are 1,000 years to young to fit me, fool, but nevertheless I shall bow down to your sword fight." I swung it in the air in a 360 degree circle. "SERVE JUSTICE, KAMIGO!" Seeing the whites of my student's eyes, I parried his strong attack as sand flew out from the epicenter of the fight.

* * *

Zoro didn't quite understand. Who was this boy? Well, he could answer that question. This boy was a modern day version of Zoro as a kid...without the green hair, that was for sure and he was apparently her student. But why would he want to kill his teacher? Well...Zoro really didn't see why not; she was too evil, but if he was her student....well that was strange. Speaking about strange, what was with their attacks. Zoro was pretty sure that Tsunami didn't come from East Blue...he remembered hearing it from...Johnny...or someone like that, but it was so weird how they were just commanding their swords to fight. Sure Zoro named his (favorite and not the ones that he "borrowed" from others) swords, but he didn't just randomly shout it out in the beginning of a fight.

Jumping back Koketsu adjusted his footing and charged on. His movements were like those of a tiger, strong and brave. Using the kantana in one hand, he held it like a saber, one foot in front of the other as his left hand was behind his back. Using European movements, he fenced her Japanese sword styles. He kept lunging as Tsunami blocked or parried. With a cry of fury he ducked under a swing and slided forward tried to stab her in the stomach. Knocking his sword aside, Tsunami slashed down. Zoro grunted in surprise. He never seen someone hold a sword like that. Unlike other people, she held her kantana with the tips of her fingers. Her pinkie was delicately lifted up as the others gently held it, barely touched the sword itself. He sort of recognized her movements. It seemed like water, flowing, more like a dance than a fight. Zoro really didn't fight a lot of women. Not to be sexist or anything but there weren't a lot of swordswomen. Occasionally he would meet one or two alone his wandering of the East Blue, but comparing the ratio of men the women...well...it wasn't a lot. But, like Kunia, his childhood friend, they held the sword tightly with their whole hand, while Tsunami held it...it almost reminded Zoro of a princess holding a delicate glass in the story books....not that he really read childrens' story.

Suddenly, their movements because fast and agile. Now holding his sword with two hands, he was sweeping and slashing the air as the sand danced like fire around them. Tsunami quickly flicked her wrist in a out blocking the attacks like a whip. Clearing holding back, her eyes appeared hurt and almost tearful. Koketsu's green eyes were narrowed but yet tearful at the same time. Bored of this dull swordplay, Tsunami angled her wrist downward and shouted.

"With the eye of the crow, with the hand of the heavens, I give you the calm of the storm!" Bending her knees, she twisted around it a fill circle. Like a buzz saw she spun around so quickly that Koketsu didn't have enough time to back away. Instead, he grab his black sword and blocked it like it was a knife sharpener. Tsunami, still spinning, took out her other sword and slashed his ankles, leaving deep cuts.

Stumbling away, Koketsu shouted. "Lend me your wisdom Oh great Bear of the sky, and I give you my POWER!" His legs jumped up at an incredible height. Like a hawk, he quickly descended on Tsunami. Closing her eyes, she bent her knees and crossed her swords almost excatly how Zoro did his Onigiri. But instead of slashing her opponent, her feet angled in opposite directions and she rotated so fast that Koketsu's blade was knocked away. Already recovering from her attack, he performed a duck and roll movement to retrive his sword before Tsunami had time touch him.

Standing up, he shouted, "By the blood of thy father and the life of thy mother, I give you-"

Tsunami stabbed him in the stomach, cutting him off. "Flash."

Zoro remembered someone using that move...it was a North Blue move. "Flash" was when the oppenent ran really quickly. It was probably some sort of martial arts movement.

Spitting out blood, Koketsu, still staring straight ahead, was speechless.

With a kind expression, Tsunami said, "Give up now. Revenge will do you no good. Please, if not my mine, then for your parents' sake, do not continue to distroy your life for your hot anger."

Koketsu was motionless. Stunned.

"Your parents....they would not want to see you like this."

Suddenly, Koketsu grabbed the sword that was plunged in hs stomach. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT WORD ON YOUR LIPS AGAIN YOU FOUL WITCH!!!!!"

With her blade still in his stomach and his left hand still gripping the sharp edge of the sword, his right hand swung the blade down. With fear in her eyes, Tsunami didn't have time to move. It was the end.

Or was it? Was Tsunami going to die by the hand of her student? Koketsu's hand was hovering above her head while her eyes analyzied him carefully. His hands trembeled and then relaxed and dropped the blade with a dull thud into the sand. Releasing the tenstion in his muscles, he slumped forward, the pain of his stomach finally overriding his power. Pulling the blade out of his stomach, Tsunami backed away as he collasped forward onto the cold sand. She cleaned her blade carefully and stowed it into her sheath.

"Let's go, Swordsman."

Zoro grunted. "I thought you killed all of your opponents...weren't you saying something about honor and killing people?"

She sniffed. "Baka, I didn't win."

Zoro was confused. "Lost? You idiot, he's on the floor-"

She fell onto her knees and begun panting.

"Oi!" Zoro was alarmed. "Are you okay?"

She coughed. "Well played. Well played."

Very confused, Zoro shouted. "Why didn't you kill him?!?!" This was getting on his nerves. Maybe because this fight so closely reminded him of himself and Mihawk. He was furious that Mihawk left him alive because of boredom. He wanted to know why she didn't kill him.

"Baka, I didn't win and he didn't win."

"He's knocked out." Zoro stated.

"You i-idiot, w-we're not done fighting yet." She gasped as she coughed onto the sand.

Zoro, very confused and frustrated asked. "Are you all right?"

With shaking knees, she got up. "Yeah, he's smarter than I thought."

* * *

Amazing really. Koketsu was really smarter than I thought. Blood pounded in my head. Colors swam before my eyes. Pressure increased in my ears. Low blood pressure. No energy. The curse of MY devil fruit. Should I explain? To get rid of the horrible rumors that was probably swimming around about my Water Water fruit? I had the ability to control fresh water and seawater. People have probably heard rumors that I could only survive in freshwater so something like that, but as I said before...make sure that your information is valid. I have the ability to control all water...at a cost. I can control it...but I cannot swim in it. If I touch seawater, it is the same as any devil fruit...I will not be able to swim. However, if I am about to fall into the sea...and I make the surface solid...then I can walk on it. But, unlike any other devil fruit, my has more curses. When I met Koketsu, I was part of the marines. There I said it. I was a swordswoman. I have not yet ate a devil's fruit. He begged me to train him....to make him powerful so he could protect his friends. Now, at that time I was not part of the criminal organization whose name you will discover later...so I had no training in the heart. A woman's heart is weak, I quickly agreed. At that time, I did not have a devil fruit, so he did not know of the weakness I have now. You see water reacts to metal. When metal is plagued by water for long periods of time, it rusts. Which, in my case should rust the blades of my sword. However, curse of the devil, the effect is different. The metal...plagues the water. Many metals, especially those of a sword, infects me like a disease. It sucks my energy and in dangers my life. When I ate the fruit, my fate was sealed. I could no longer become a swordswomen. Swordplay takes long periods of training. With my ability I cannot train. I cannot hold a sword for a long time before my energy is drained. Somehow, Koketsu discovered that in our 15 minute fight...and used that to his advantage. At the start of the battle, I knew that he knew that he did not have the power. He understood the immense difference in our strenghts...so he used his head. He got me bloodthirsty. He cased me to slow down the fight and play with my prey before the kill. How foolish of me.

"We better catch up to Vivi." I stated, putting effort into every word.

"Hn."

My eye twitched. His facial expression seemed to say, that's impossible, they're on a sand crab and we're on foot. "When there's a will there's a way!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Um....you're....walking in the wrong direction."

"SHUT UP!! You're directions were too vague!" He shouted as he trumped off in another wrong direction.

"Do you know how to surf?" I asked.

He looked at me with a bemused expression. "No..."

I shrugged . "Then you better learn."

Zoro's eyes widened as I faced him with an expression that was normally plastered on Nami's face. "W-wait w-what are y-you-

"WATER BULB!"

Two sprouts to water exploded from the sand underneath our feet. Zoro, a few feet away from me, yelled in shock as he was lifted about 10 feet from the ground. We both raised about 50 feet from the sprout. From that height, I created two slides from each geyser. We...were going to surf our way there.

"OI! Are you going to-"

This is why I'm Luffy's big sister...I was the example of stupidity. "No time!" Merging the two water sprouts together, I kicked his butt so he would fall forward...down the slide. The slide was almost a vertical slope...to gain momentum. Jumping after him I made the surface solid so our feet wouldn't get wet.

Zoro was falling, belly flop styled, two ropes of rope set him on his feet and sped him forward. Catching up to him, I formed a mini skateboard thing and saw that he wasn't really coordinated with surfing...or skateboarding.

"You are just like Luffy!" He roared as he almost fell on his face.

I laughed. "I taught him!"

After several laughable moments of Zoro embarrassing himself, he sort of out the hang of it. Not wanting to be a show off, I restrained myself from performing street tricks as Zoro started to get the hang of everything.

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked.

"Hm? I don't understand!" I asked in a chirpy voice.

"What was with that kid?" He demanded.

I sighed. "A couple years ago...his parents were mass murderers. They plundered cites and towns and killed everyone for "their so called "justice". I got really mad at them, they were my allies at that time; I didn't know they were his parents honest. One night, they went a little too far. The city where I was born in...where Koketsu and I were both born it. It was madness. So much blood. So much. Unneeded killing. Tch. Koketsu was in his house, it was in the middle of the night. I didn't know he had parents; I thought he was an orphan. I told him to hide in a closet. They came, with swords and guns, they wanted to kill me. Told me that I finally stepped out of line. They told me that my death was for the common "Justice". I was to be killed. Well, you know the saying, kill or be killed. Out of anger, I murdered them both. But during the whole time, Koketsu...he saw. He saw me kill his fathers. I blame myself. It's because of me that his life's so screwed up. At first he was confused; betrayed; terrified. I didn't know that they were his parents. When he saw that I killed them, it wasn't pretty."

Zoro snorted, face unclear.

* * *

Tsunami closed her eyes. "Man, you must be thinking that I'm some drama queen who can't take a punch."

Zoro shrugged. It really wasn't his business. In fact, he was wondering why he cared about it in the first place. It was usually Usopp or Nami who would ask the questions. It was strange that he really got off the Sand Crab. Curiosity. That was probably the answer. He was wondering how the two swordsmen who fight. That was the answer...or was it? No, it was a whim. Just a whim.

Tsunami started to speak, "I know that you don't trust me; I can see it in your eyes, so you followed me to get to know me better. I know my words mean little, but please trust me. Yes, my actions are vague and my thinking unclear to you, but trust me. I would never hurt my little brother."

Zoro sweatdropped when he remembered Tsunami kicking Luffy in the face for swiping her food. "Hypocrite."

Tsunami sighed. "You know what I mean."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading it. I hope that you all have a wonderful time! Review if you have any problems.**

**-VicEveSamAlex**

**-Ms. Goldweek**

**-Neji**

**-Spencer the Ramen King**

**_Next Chapter: When the Bell shatters_  
**


	9. Mask the fear

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to write for a while. This took so much thought and time that I was litterally ripping my hair out. Thank you for all those who reviewed and yeah. This chapter is going to be very depressing, but I hope ya'all don't mind**.** Please enjoy. Strong Language.  
**

* * *

"Stay with me Jo-Jo." Tsunami whispered to the Baby Bananawani as her blue highlights disappeared under the darkness of her cloak. It swirled around in the bright sunlight and covered the tiny animal. His head rested on a sharp shoulder as his feet kicked around for room in the rucksack. When Tsunami was fighting earlier, she quietly bade him to follow Nami, so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Now that the group has arrived at Alabasta, she could not have Jo-Jo follow them, he would be in direct danger. The group split up, and the wise girl drew the short straw, purposely wanting to be alone. Unlike the other Straw Hat crew members, her footsteps carried her away from the center of the city into a much quieter place.

A footstep echoed in the dismal roadway. She stopped and listened to the unfamiliar sound, biting her lower lip. A dusty man stepped out.

"Hey you," A sand rebel called out. "Are you a solider?"

Thank the gods. Just a random person. She chuckled and the boy stepped back in alarm. Understandable, her laugh was those of demons.

"Do I have the appearance of one?" Tsunami implored as her arms showed the flowing black cloak as proof.

He stepped back. "N-no." His raw, bruised hand begun to tremble in fear. "But you don't look like no rebel either."

Her eyes, downcast before gazed sharply at the man before her. The rebellion occurring right now was all trivial, a set up Crocodile created to fool the people of this country. Poor citizens. Poor soldiers. They did not realize that there were not just two sides for this crazed war. She bit the inside of her cheek as she pondered for an answer.

"Perhaps I'm neither." A cold smile flickered across the emotionless face as her body turned around, black cloak sweeping behind her.

The man collapsed. From the burning sunlight or my presence she did not know or care.

After several explosions and gunshots later, Tsunami arrived at an old run down tavern that looked so beat up that not even ghosts would want to haunt it. It was never used, never opened. Rumors were that the owner died because of a freak fire accident. She was about to pound on the door when an invisible force stopped her. Shaking in front of the door, she fidgeted, two battles at once in her mind. There was no time to should emotion. This was ridiculous. She was strong. She was brave. She was smart. There was no reason to cower in fear now. Not now, not after she worked so hard. Closing her eyes, a gloved fist knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." Yelled a ruff voice almost immediately afterward.

A small smile flitted across the blank expression. "My name is...blood."

Almost instantly the door swung open to reveal a lean, but muscular man with fiery red hair. He had red blood-like eyes that could vaporize anything that stared back. He didn't wear his white shirt, showing off his abs.

Tsunami's smile vanished as her muscles tensed at the man before her. The previous confidence vanished in the wisp of sand. She was not expecting this type of welcome.

"You're late witch." Jusytce spat at her feet.

Her head nodded as her teeth bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The taller male glared at her. "Tch, trash, you're the last one. **Move**."

Her body trembled and bowed, putting on a cold emotionless mask as she proceeded to walk forward in the descending underground tunnel. As the less candles we passed, the tenser her shoulders were. Justyce was a position above her...and he was very sexist towards women; it would come to no surprise if he tried killing her out of cold fury. Aware that no one was watching her now, she quickly hugged herself like a lost toddler. Oh someone please help. Seeing the man's head twist, she immediately stopped of fear that he'll spot her.

Jo-jo was worried at the constant shaking in her back. He tried purring to reassure only to have her hand clamped on his snout.

Appearing next to her, Nero swept in much to Tsunami's relief. "Hey Justyce-kun! 'Lo Tsunami-chan." He grinned at her horrified expression. Baka! That baka! He was going to get killed!

She bit her lower lip as Justyce sneered and kicked Nero in the stomach like he was some sort of slave.

Wincing but still grinning, Nero laughed it off and read the situation carefully, decided to walk between the sexist villain and Tsunami to act as a barrier.

"Man! Just a couple more days and this sick two years mission is over!" Nero wooped.

Trying to break the ice, she nodded. "That is correct. Our names Ms. BlackFriday and Mr. Half will finally be in the past."

Justyce glared at me as Tsunami's body flinched. "Are you saying that you don't approve of Teacher-sama's plans, you dirty bitch?"

Her skin grew cold as sweat collected on my palms and scarred back. She bit my lower lip and looked at the ground as sharp shoulders trembled. The dusty feet were angled in like a pigeon as she stood and cowered in fear. "Of c-course n-not...Justyce...-sama." She stressed out the word through her gritted teeth.

His lips curled into a sneer. "That's right." He called her something so bad that she chocked back a sob. "You're nothing but trash. A low-life woman who does-"

Nero, with his patience cracking, put his hand on Tsunami's shoulder and interrupted. "My, my, my, we are the directors of this meeting. Let's not dilly-dally."

Justyce wept ahead. Quietly, Nero nudged her rib, reminding her to exhale the air that was trapped by fear.

Tsunami bit my hand and muffled a whimper. Her heart was petrified with anger as hot tears began to shed.

Nero steadied her. "Are you all right? I'm sorry that-"

She weakly shivered as she rediginfied, horrified that she would break down that easily. "Y-yes, "

She didn't get it. Why was she so scared...when Justyce didn't do anything yet?

* * *

In the rounded arena, the girl screamed in pain as she tried twisting away. Fettered to the ridgid throne-like chair, she attempted to escape her horrifying fate. The branding process was painful. Whenever a new person was forcefully or willingly to join Sand Crops, the cruel sicking place, he or she was branded with a black rose and the initials SC. They wold join the lower ranks, the Jade Army. Above of that rank was Agents, 10 "Demons" who served Teacher. The supreme one.

Tsunami's stomach twisted in disgust. This was like some sort of stupid cult...torturing people. Sickening.

Justyce licked his lips as his knuckles tighten. "I love the screams."

Nero masked his pained expression with an evil one as he gazed upon the helpless girl. From time to time his eyes flickered towards Tsunami, worried at he blank expression.

"Stop! Please!" The girl screamed as tears splashed down. "Help someone! Make it stop!"

Tsunami looked coldly onto the scene. Other soldiers were jeering at the victim. White tight uniforms swirled around in the lower portion of the arena. Only Nero, Justyce, and Tsunami wore the black capes of the Agents, to show higher ranking. Cruel twisted laughter reverberated in everyone's ears. The girl was only in her teen years give or take a couple years. If she survived the branding process (there was a 30% chance that she wasn't), she would be the youngest in the Sand Crops. Tsunami would no longer be teased as the youngest.

Why wasn't she happy about that?

Her pleading half-lidded eyes rested on the cold electrical blue ones. Her mouth formed a silent plead, a cry for help. Blood dripped down her face, making her seem even more helpless than before. Tsunami's eyes closed in frustration, nose scrunched in anger, and mouth tighten in worry at the expression on her face. Any normal human would save a poor soul like her. Any person man or demon would stop this insane act. She should be thinking how to help the girl. But all she could think about was, how much the girl reminded Tsunami of herself. The expression. The fear. How Nero pitied her. The warrior wrinkled her nose: pity. Why was that girl screaming for help? Just take it like a man!

Perhaps, the reason why Tsunami wasn't saving the girl was because she saw herself in that girl.

No, impossible. It was because she couldn't that's why. Her heart wasn't weak. It wasn't!

She saw herself in that girl. That's why. She was pitied and looked down. That's why Tsunami wasn't saving the victim.

No! That wasn't it. Tsunami wasn't weak! She wasn't saving the tortured prisoner because she wasn't! It was against the rules.

But, how many times the Tsunami break the rules without a single thought?

Shut up! Tsunami shook her head. She wouldn't pity anyone or accept pity. No. No.

_"Stop! Don't make me hurt you!" Tsunami screamed in a high voice._

_She was young at that time and didn't understand anything. She didn't understand anything. Nothing. It was before Luffy and Ace. Before her ripped purity. Before everything...when she had a life. That's right...when Tsunami actually lived for herself._

_"I wanna see Grandpa! I want daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She cried as they dragged her by her black hair (Tsunami didn't dye it at that time)._

_A sharp pain ripped through her arm and stomach. The punch brought tears to the eyes as harsh words etched into her naive mind. Her vision sawm before her eyes as her mind meandered wearily._

_"Leggo! Leggo!" She feebly punched and kicked them as they sneered and laughed._

_Blank faces forced her knees to buckle into a kneeling position and head shoved into the brick floor. A pair of handcuffs were forced on as coarse hands jerked her arms behind her back._

_"LEGGO! LET ME GO!" She bit a hand as energy drained away. Sooo...tired...so...slleeeeeepyyy. Whaaaaaa?_

_"Thank Kami for the new Sea Stone Handcuffs. I wouldn't want to think what she can do with her powers."_

_A sudden change came upon the small youth. Her eyes slacked as her muscles relaxed. She yawned as blood trickled down her cheek._

_A man as old as Daddy stepped forward in a white cape. "You guys didn't need to hurt the girl in the process. You could have gently handcuffed her."_

_She looked up at the tall man. He wasn't Daddy. Daddy wasn't going to save her. Tears ran faster down her cheeks. She wanted Daddy! She'll be good. Tsunami will be a good girl. Just give her Daddy! _

_"Sorry Jade Solider." The guy with the big earring sneered. "Didn't know you had the authority to boss me around."_

_The nice man bent down and ruffled her hair, ignoring the snide comment. Tsunami sniffed. Her hair was messy again, she had to have Grandpa fix it. "My, my, my, I'm sorry that you have to go through all this."_

_"I want Gramps! And I want Daddy here with me! I want Daddy!" She screamed._

_The man known as Nero smiled. "Don't worry. They're thinking of you!" He gave a cheesy thumbs up and smile._

_She looked at him with annoyed eyes and with tack that could only come from living with her grandfather in the marine headquaters. "Grandpa, you're not cool."_

_The guy with the earrings laughed, "Step away solider, she's going be an Agent."_

_Nero's eyes were wide. "She's skipping? Whenever we recruit people they become soldiers. You can't move them up in the ranks! You can't!"_

_"Shut up!" A new man with a black cape yelled at the Nero. "It's none of your business trash!"_

_Nero bowed and adverted his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry...Justyce...sama."_

_The guy who approached Tsunami raised his hand. She flinched. It struck down and fiery pain came across her cheek...she whimpered._

_"How could a b**** like you ever become Agent 5?" He roared._

_Hot tears spilled onto her thin shirt as she looked away and pleaded for her brother and Dad to rescue her. She didn't even know who he was talking to._

_Nero patted her back warmly as Tsunami was left with the scary person._

_Justyce grasped the youth by the hair as she started kicking and screaming. He kicked a terrified Tsunami to the central chamber. An area underground in one of the East Blue islands. They had numerous of fortresses. Hundreds. This one was the closest one. A sharp needle inched closer to her shoulder. Eying the weapon, she shrieked as Justyce grabbed her throat and choked her to shut her up. The needle hurt as it channelled black ink underneath the tan skin. Unhindered by the villain, she continued screaming and pleading with an unknown enemy._

_"STOP! DADDY! I WANT DADDY! I NO WANNA! I DON'T LIKE THIS! DADDY!"_

_"Tsu~~~~nami...Tsunami...my, my, my...you there?"_

Tsunami's unfocused eyes snapped open. Nero, about 20 years older than her now was childishly waving his hand in front of her face. Tsunami groaned. Actually Nero was over 40 years old. But thanks to the Age Age fruit, he could control his own age. Technically he was born 20 years before Tsunami. He could change into any age...but 21 was the drinking age...and that was the best year of his life. Besides...looking like a 40 something years old man wasn't really appealing.

"My, my, my, it looks like your brain took a vacation."

She smacked his hand away coldly and butted out all the fatherly affection aimed towards her. "Don't be rude."

"My, my seems like someone's mad."

Justyce glared at Tsunami. "Did you hear of your next mission?"

She blinked. "What? We're not even finished defeating Crocodile yet!"

Nero looked at her with a worried expression. "You said that Captain Monkey D. Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zoro would be able to crush the Baroque Works Agents."

Justyce sneered. "We've sent requests to the Marines Headquarters from Smoker's office asking them to give a bounty to the filthy trash-"

Something snapped as the word echoed in her ears.

_Trash...trash...trash...trash..._

CRASH! There was a horrible deathly silence as everyone's eyes focused. Tsunami's chair clattered to the floor as she stood up abruptly. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she'd been crying (as absurd as the idea was). Nero's eyes shot open and warned her that it was dangerous to act so rashly. The other agent's expression was blank as he surveyed the girl.

Her eyes were wild, her fists were clenched, and her hair was messed up. Her body was shaking unstably as she caught a fist of Justyce's cape in her hands. Pulling the taller man to her eye level she smacked him with drops of tears floating, glaring at him in a demon-like fashion. Fear shone in her wet eyes as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She has been called many things. She has been emotionally, physically, mentally, and sexually abused by this organization. She didn't care. It didn't bother her. She just stood there soaking in the pain. B-but...saying something a-as...as cowardly as that. No, no one would do that. "MY BROTHER AND MY FRIENDS ARE NOT TRASH! SO JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP...Y-YOU...YOU MONSTER!" Her body shook. Unstable. The pants of her legs were quietly soaked with blood, and the dark liquid dripped down to the floor.

Nero's eyebrows flew off his forehead as he stood up in defense. Justyce's evil smirk grew wider as he stood there was red hair shading his eyes too evil and strong to even notice the blackening bruise on his face.

She clasped her hand over her mouth in fear. No...did she just say friends? No, she wasn't supposed to admit that outloud. Her hands weakly let go of the Agent's shirt.

There was almost a devil-like glare as he asked, "Oh...so now they're your friends?"

She was silent, pleading Kami that he wouldn't sent anyone to kill her friends like last time. She clutched her head. Please. God. Don't let her friends suffer. Please, if he wanted them dead...they would... No. Please God. Are you there? She didn't care what she have to do to protect them. Please. Don't. No.

"Do you know what your mission is? Oni Tsunami?" Justyce said her full name. (A/N: It's last to first. So, Oni's her last name.)

Tsunami bit her lower lip as she still stood up. Yes. Relief swooped through her veins. He wasn't addressing the fact that she called some pirate-lowlifes her friends. He was just giving her a new mission. They wouldn't harm Luffy or Zoro.

**"You're mission...is to kill the Straw Hat Crew."**

There was a pause. She didn't breathe. Her heart didn't beat. She stared at the cruel man ahead. Her brain went dead. She lost her mask. Her very being was dead-shocked. There was no plan going through her mind. Nothing was processing. Her brain, usually crafty was a fox and whirling at 100 miles an hour...was stopped.

Tsunami's startled eyes look past the Agents. He fidgeted, not used to the terrified face.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

She collapsed on the floor as she blankly stared ahead. Nothing...nothing.

"I-is...she all r-right?" Nero asked. "She looks...kinda sick."

His rough hands gently grasped her right arm and left side, trying to stand her up.

Something snapped.

"NO!" Tsunami roared as she punched Justyce in the stomach. "I REFUSE!"

Nero gripped her hand which was still punching the villain. "Oni-san, don't you remember last time you-"

Her voice was shrill and terrifying now. "I don't care!" Her mask of calm shattered. "I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Justyce stood back up and threw Tsunami into a wall. "You little whore! I'll kill you!"

Weak from her sword fight from before, she dodged his spear. Realizing that Tsunami Oni once again committed an act of sabotage, the soldiers sprang up from their seats and headed towards the criminal.

Tsunami ducked, and kicked someone in the gut. Water swallowed several bodies and snapped their bones almost as if it had a mind of its own. Water enveloped others to her left as her eyes focused on Justyce. Her fists tightened as she punched. Grabbing her hand, he twisted her arm as she hissed in pain and turned her back on him because of her arm. When Tsunami heard the sound of a knife unsheathing, her body back flipped and elbowed him in the right ribcage. His hands caught Tsunami's leg and twisted it to unbalance the body and send the light body flying to the ground. The Agent split his spear into two bamboo staffs.

"Know your place demon!"

Her hand formed a small water tornado and like a baseball pitcher threw it towards the target. Expanding, the tornado swirled around. His feet quickly ran to dodge the attacks. A staff struck the area near her head; rolling away, she kicked it to the side and fell on the floor, losing footing. Then, remembering the move "Party Table" that Sanji had, she jumped to a handstand and disarmed a sword. Hooking her foot around an enemy's neck, the sabatoger spun her legs in a 360 degree circle, and swirls of water started following and forming. The more her legs moved, the more water followed until a whirlpool appeared. Kicking the whirlpool towards Justyce, her tired body tumbled away from his staff and ran. Stopping the giant storm with his hand, he twirled the staff around and hit her in the knees like some schoolboy.

Stars swam around the air as the lights grew dim. W-what? No. Low blood pressure. With a sharp crack, Tsunami crumbled onto her knees.

"TSUNAMI!" Nero warned as he blocked Justyce's staff with his sword.

The traitor widened her eyes as a tiny hint of emotion. "Nero-san, stay away! You'll get executed for sabotage too!"  
What? Did you think that Tsunami was going to make it out alive? Hn. Stupid thought. There was no way to survive this mess. No way. She was going to die. Maybe there was a way to defeat all the soldiers, but not Justyce. She was too tired from the swordfight.

"JUST GO!" Nero screamed. "RUN!"

Blue eyes widened in terror. W-what? No! That would mean abadoning him. And she was stronger than him. He was agent 5! She was Agent 4! And Justyce's was Agent 3! No!

"No! I can't just-" The rest of the sentence warbled out in a string of unaubile words.

"Go! You have more the live for than me!" Nero's voice broke as he continunely fought the other Agent.

Tsunami was frozen. Pure fear entered her heart now. Move. She had to move. Do something. DO SOMETHING! Her mind was blank as she tried to move. Do something. Do anything! Don't just stand here! Don't just stand there like an idiot!

It was just being a kid all over again.

"JUST GO! YOU HAVE MORE TO LIVE FOR YOU IDIOT!"

Tsunami quickly sprinted as fear fueled her feet. Her hands covered her ears as she ran like the coward she was. She ran...in the opposite direction away from the fight...away from a friend in need. Choked sobs escaped her clenched teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut. Emerging from the tavern and base into the hot air of Alabasta, she collasped against a nearby wall. Shoulders shaking with sobs, Tears streaming with droplets of tears, and lower pil bleeding, she curled up into a ball and cried. Her heart cried more than her eyes as she cuddled Jo-jo, who was now the upmost worried about his master.

It wasn't that she was crying because of one thing. The weight of the burden she was carrying, just slipped.

Nero...

The little girl...

Jusytce...

Luffy's safety...

Zoro's safety...

Everyone's safety...

Future of Alabasta...

Her screwed up life...

Her throat started to lament as her eyes became puffy. It was so...unfair. Everything! Just so much pressure!

She cried.

Pity.

Guilt.

Shame.

Hatred.

Sadness.

It was just so unfair...she cried as she threw her body against the wall. So unfair

* * *

**A/N: Well...I got nothing to say...**


	10. Pawns cannot see the depths of hell

**A/N: ****I am truly sorry that I have been neglecting my responsibilities as a writer and haven't been posting my chapters. I apologize. I also want to thank everyone (though I suspect that they have all left by now) who has been supporting me throughout this story and ask for your forgiveness. There is no excuse for my actions which have been caused by low self-esteem and laziness. Thank you everyone.**

**On a happier (or sadder) note, I want to say that this chapter may seem a little sick and twisted. And yes, this IS going through my head. I'm not thinking of suicide or killing people, but these fearsome thoughts are born in my mind though I take no action in it. And if any of my teachers or parents are reading this: I'm not insane or mentally ill, I just think differently so STOP SENDING ME TO THE THERAPIST...thanks...much appreciated. **

**ImaginingTheWorld: Thank you for the compliment. I can't wait for the author to write the next chapter either! Oh, wait, that's me.**

**-ie: Thank you so much. There are no words for my happiness when I read your message. THANK YOU THANK YOU**.

* * *

Nero was dead.

The storm in her heart has come to a complete halt. No longer chained up and holding in realms of emotions, it simply sat there: cold, empty, and dying. Tears were no longer falling down her eyes. The pain has subsided as all comforting thoughts left Tsunami.

Nero was dead.

Tsunami had fled from the fight, not daring to look back. She ran from the safety of the organization, the safety of her friend, and her place in the world. The bottled emotions flew out in the rays of the sun as she ran towards her brother like the coward she truly was.

Nero was dead.

The beginning of the ending. Luffy was going to die. That was inevitable. Tsunami would kill her own brother…to save him the humiliation and cruelty of Jusytce. She would probably have to kill his crew too, to save them from the depths of hell. Her student, Koketsu, was going to find out about the organization, and succumb to the darkness. Her father would never remember or care about Tsunami. Her friends and comrades would be tortured. It was the beginning of the dark times.

Tsunami threw her ungodly swords against the wall in anger. Everyone has left her side. Her family has shunned her. Her friends have all moved on…to embrace Death. Her superiors were going to enslave her.

They say that people who commit suicide do not do it when they reach the bottom. Instead, they discard their life when they are falling to the bottom, when they see all their realities slipping through their fingers. They kill themselves at the start of their misfortunes, when they see that there is, in fact, no hope.

Tsunami eyed her swords warily, forming an idea. What did she have now? No one would stand by her side. Her honor, purpose, and willpower have disappeared. There was really nothing to live for.

She was better off dead.

Her eyebrow furrowed in concentration at the black and white squares. Fingers gently moved a black piece back, chin rested on her wrist. Now sitting down, the girl's shoulders were hunched secretively to hide her pale face. Dry lips cracked into a frown as her bandaged hand swiped the pieces off the board, clearing the empty battlefield. Quickly setting up game again, she moved against an invisible opponent…herself.

The knight…

She moved him forward, so he could kill the king. The bishop, yet another chess piece, was sneering at the horse in disgust, nose high up in the air. The girl sacrificed the knight to the crooked bishop. The defeated knight was thrown out of the game along with a pawn. The two pieces were finished. Their duties served. The knight boldly surrendered himself for the greater good. The pawn was never aware of his duty in the twisted war.

Her eyes turned back to the board. The white pieces, the enemies, had full forces. Full forces. The black, had seven pawns. Seven loyal and blind pawns.

But were they really pawns? Were they really meant to be used and then cast out? Yes, they were. She was to use them and then dispose of the pawns.

Yes…killing the pawns off. For what reason though?

Sacrifice…that's all she ever knew. That was her purpose. She was supposed to nurse Koketsu into a strong warrior. See her brother off as the future pirate king…and somewhere along the way…she would give her life for someone else.

It was a rather twisted belief, she'd admit that, but throughout her whole entire life…she hope was to die young, die proud, die strong, and die for someone else. She would always envision her death with happiness. Throughout out her whole life, she had been worse than useless; Tsunami was a burden. Perhaps in death could she truly serve another.

But yet, she wanted to die now. For everything to just end. To just blow the flickering candle of life. That small thought gave her hope.

Yes, Tsunami was mentally insane. But they all were…weren't they. Yes, even those men up in heaven, toying with they're lives…yes…they were all insane.

"Strategist-san?"

Tsunami jumped up from her game. "Yes, Robin?"

"May I join in?" Robin asked, sitting down on the opposite chair.

Tsunami nodded at the new crew member with a little of distrust. Her father…her father has mentioned Nico Robin. He said she had the potential to be dangerous and that she betrayed every organization she joined. Now that she thought about it, it was a bit surprising that her lazy dad knew Nico Robin well. He was too tired to even do math by himself, never mind look and learn about a criminal.

It was quite a while before one of them spoke, but they Robin decided to spilt the ice.

"So, why do you stay with the Straw Hat crew, but not join them?" Robin questioned as she moved first.

Tsunami furrowed her eyebrow. This was a rather dangerous game wasn't it? "The same reasons you joined…isn't it?"

"For…protection then? Sibling's feud? Or guilt?" Robin moved forward.

Tsunami masked her emotions. "A matter of paying my debts and no more than that."

Lies.

The physical game lingered on. Pawns darted as rooks cleared the floor. Fast hands swept the field and restored its pure silent. The verbal game of cat and mouse was quite dangerous, and left Tsunami treading in water. Just one slip…just one slip…and then she was finished.

"So, if that's your view on your doctor and sharpshooter. What's your view on the swordsman?" Check. Robin placed her queen near Tsunami's king. Tsunami was about to lose.

Tsunami smirked at Robin's mistake. "Zoro? He's a very nice and er…great swordsman."

Robin smirked and sacrificed her queen. "Funny. You were more enthusiastic when talking about the other crew members."

Tsunami's anomalous comment shone out like a beacon. She growled. "Checkmate."

Robin smiled and stood up. "It was great playing with you Strategist-san."

Tsunami waited until Robin was out of hearing and then slammed her fist on the board angrily, scattering the playing pieces everywhere realizing that she had been fooled. Tricked. She may have won the physical game of chess in eight moves, but Robin won the mental game with one question. She showed Tsunami's weakness.

Her head was bowed over the board as she set up the weathered soldiers up again. Fury flashed across her eyes as she grabbed a fistful of hair. Sharp elbows dug into her knees, distracting her from the problem only slightly.

Why? Why? This must be some medical condition! She should go see a doctor about her problems! The usual reticent, politic personality was shattering! She was showing emotions! Anger contorted her face into ugly emotions as she started another one-sided game. There was something wrong! She used to be so cold-hearted, demon like! Now, she was only scathing and sarcastic! Okay, she was a bit worse than that, but this was the beginning of the end! She couldn't lose her head in front of other people. Sure she always went in a corner and cried whenever there was a problem, but it wasn't in front of other people! She was showing emotion. Emotions were weakness. And Tsunami Oni, daughter of a high-ranking marine, was NOT weak. No, that word wasn't even in her-

"You there?"

Tsunami's angry face jumped to shock. Then, realizing that she became _surprised _in front of an enemy no less, she became colder than ever. "Well, I'm sitting right in front of you ain't I?"

Zoro growled. What was with this woman? She was always so damn hard to talk to. It was like talking to a snake. Every time he ventured forward, she would snarl and bite. Speaking of biting…

"Look, Lu—"

"He's your captain, not mine."

Zoro wanted to strangle someone…preferably Sanji. "Look, you're his sister. Besides, Luffy is having an argument with," He couldn't bring himself to say the animal's real name. "Your Bananawani."

"Oh, and you're too macho and manly to take care of it yourself or are you just too chicken?"

Zoro growled. "It's your pet!"

"You're not capable of taking him down?"

"How did my strength get dragged into this fight?"

"Well, if you were smart enough, you could backtrack and fine out…but I don't think you're capable of that either."

Zoro turned away, telling himself not to kill or try to strangle her. She was a woman. Nami would jump in a defend her. Luffy would be appalled. And in the end…it just wasn't worth it. He groaned. .woman.

Tsunami's mind was quiet. That was the second time that's ever happened. Why was she so cold? So mean and nasty towards the swordsman? With great difficulty, she came to the conclusion that the swordsman reminded her of herself.

But, for some reason, that didn't seem like the right answer.

* * *

"Tsumi! I want you to join my crew!" Luffy shouted again.

Tsunami sweatdropped. "Didn't I tell you that I was going to think about it?"

"Too bad! I want you to join my crew!" Luffy shouted once again, unpeeved.

"What didn't you bother Ace about it?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Because he's all ready in a crew, and you're alone."

Tsunami blanched. She? Alone? Ha! "I'll think about it Luffy."

He pouted. "Tsumi~"

His annoying pleading echoed through the night in her head. Pleading made her feel that her brother was weak. Only the frail would beg; the strong would never go that low. She felt ashamed and irritated that her brother would result to such means to get what he wanted. What bothered her even more is that he wanted her enough to beg. He would lower himself to begging just for her. She growled. He pitied her. Luffy! Her little brother pitied her! She didn't need help! No, she was fine by herself. Accepting meant weakness. Weakness was sin. All those who were weak did not deserve to live.

And Tsunami Oni was not weak. She wasn't. No! She wasn't! She worked to hard! Suffered too much to be weak! She was strong! Able to overcome anything! Her fist made a cracking sound in the crow's nest and reverberated over the crashing sounds of the waves, silencing them in the night. The darkness overwhelmed her. She was alone…and strong. Strong. Being alone made her strong.

"I'm NOT weak!" She screamed to the moon, venting anger and frustration. She stood, looking at the moon so high above, jumping, reaching, but never able to catch it in her hands. The waves were still silent, holding their breath as she glared at the full light above. Her blue and black hair shadowed her eyes and the angry tears glistening down her face. Teeth bit her lower lip in anger, leaving a future scar that would serve as a painful reminder. The moon. Reaching…reaching…and falling….falling…through the clear glass called reality…refusing the hand trying to catch her.

Falling…falling…she was a crow…just falling…

And refusing to open her wings.

"I'm not weak!" She cried arrows of anger at the moon, trying to shoot it down, and failing so.

"Who said you were weak?" A deep voice rumbled.

She spun around in shock and almost fell over the crows nest.

Roroana Zoro, the swordsman of the Straw Hat Crew, was standing behind her.

She gaped at him, groping for invisible words. Her mind was reeling, and senses numb.

That damn man…that damn man…

"What does it matter to you?" That's right. Follow the path of a politic, answer questions with questions.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Is it wrong for me to wonder?"

Tsunami suddenly stood on the rim of the crows nest, about 20 feet above the deck, wanting to escape. Zoro eyed her coldly, what a show off.

Tsunami glared at Zoro, what was noisy person, purposely blocking her way down, leaving her no choice but to jump off the nest.

Jo-jo, hidden in Tsunami hood, gave the first-mate an apologetic look, poor boy.

Zoro glared at her. "What are you up to?"

She leaned back, about to fall off into the hard wooden deck below. What would it be like to jump off a cliff? What would it be like…to jump off a building, to throw your life away? Maybe…she should just try… "Just mind your own business and you won't die." She was about to jump off into the twinkling stars. About to somersault through the clear glass called reality…refusing the hand trying to catch her. She tilted her chin up to the full moon drinking in its beauty.

Her knees bent forward as she was about to jump off. She didn't know why she wanted to jump off, there was just this urge to fall. To fall through a mirror into illusions.

She jumped.

Her imagination brought flying fish and streaking rays of water ripping throw the night. Horses dancing on a lake as they reared up in the air. The water-

A coarse hand caught her and shattered the liquid glass. Her eyes shot open in surprise not sure how to react to that. This never happened to her! What were you to do when someone saved you from the illusions? She just wanted to walk away. She wanted to walk away from Zoro and this damn crew.

"Why are you like that?"

She jerked off the helping hand and crawled into the nest. "Like what?"

Zoro grinded his teeth. Forget it. "It doesn't matter-"

"You're the one who brought it up." Tsunami said in a cold voice as she plopped on the floor.

"Your shift is done. It's my-"

"You can go back. I can stay here longer."

Zoro paused. It was like…this woman was challenging his strength! "No, I think I can handle-"

"Go back. I will stay here longer."

"No, it's my shift now."

"You're being very talkative today."

"You're being stubborn today as well."

"Is that an insult?"

"I don't know, Grass-brain. Why don't you figure it out?"

They sat there both waiting for the other to fold and go to sleep. Zoro crossed his arms, trying to clear his mind of that stupid woman. Tsunami twiddled with a chess piece, trying to not bite off the swordsman's head.

The stars twinkled…laughing.


	11. Lost Hearts

"So let me get this straight. You guys stayed up the whole entire night?" Nami's eyebrow was twitching.

Tsunami was quiet, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Zoro grunted.

"Are you two idiots?" She asked while chucking her navigation book at Zoro's head.

"He is." Tsunami growled as she pointed her thumb to him.

Nami threw a book at both of their heads…ending the discussion.

The night air was cold and thin as it twirled and tickled the campfire. Wrapped up in a bundle of green blankets, Usopp hunched with chattering teeth and mug of hot cocoa in between his legs. Sanji poked the fire a couple times with a stick, bored out of his mind. Chopper looked at the pine forest and back at the campsite franticly. He, being the only one worried about the safety of the two missing crewmates, didn't touch his dinner at all. Looking once again at the forest, the blue-nose asked.

"Are they going to be ok?"

Nami set her fork on her plate and pondered. "If those idiots don't rip each other's throats out, then they would probably find us by morning."

"Tch. Idiots. Making Nami-chan worry so much." Sanji's face broke into a perverted grin. "Nami-chan, would you like some more stew?"

"Sanji! Food!"

"Oi! I wasn't talking to you. Baka."

"Baka, it's this way!" Tsunami insisted.

"No, it's this way." Zoro argued.

"You stupid grass-brain! There is smoke coming from that direction! It's so freaking obvious!"

"Yes, but that path won't lead you there. This one will."

"What is with you men and your direction pride thingy!" Tsuanim roared, face inches from Zoro.

He backed away. "What's with you women and your nagging?" He turned his back towards her.

She huffed and turned away as well. "We got lost five hours ago—"

"We're not lost."

"-on this deserted island! You're such an idiot!"

Jojo growled and looked towards them hopelessly.

Having been told by Nami to search for firewood, Tsunami and Zoro strayed too far away from the camp and were in frank terms: lost. Now, they were having, perhaps the twentieth argument about yet another (or was it the same?) fork in the road. Zoro, having no directional skills and an large ego, was pointing to the wrong direction. Tsunami, having great pride and no directional skills, was pointing to another wrong direction. Her pet Bananawani, smelling the beef stew, was looking towards the right direction.

Zoro, anger hitting the roof, turned away. "I'm walking by myself!"

Then, he fell, having caught his leg on Tsunami's leg. Surprised, she tripped and fell onto his stomach.

"What the heck's your problem?" Tsunami asked in a heated voice, lifted herself off of his stomach.

Zoro was red in the face. She ked had a well-toned body. "Y-you…w-witch…"

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She shrieked.

Zoro was even redder. "Who would take advantage of you?" He pushed her off.

Brain reeling with curiosity, he, for the first time in his nonexistent love life, took a look at a woman. She was dressed in a very baggy and loose sweatshirt and jeans that did nothing to encourage her figure. She wore no make-up (not that Zoro thought she would) and had a furious scowl on her face. Zoro instantly knew that no man would give her second glances.

"Are you checking me out?" She asin a violated tone.

She had Luffy's straightforwardness! "No!" Zoro started to awkwardly stomp away.

"You baka! Even if you were trying, how would you see anything?"

He cursed. It was now pitch black. The only thing he could see was Jojo's glowing eyes and Tsunami sickly face which he wished he didn't want to see it at all, so he looked up at the moon, and cursed. There was no way they were going to get back to the camp by morning.

"I think we should just rest for a while."

Zoro grunted and sat down on the ground katanas against his neck.

"You're going to sleep just like that?" She asked.

Stupid woman. "Yes."

"No hidden traps for wild animals? No fire? No plan at all? You're just lowering your guard?"

Zoro sighed as he stretched his limbs. "If anyone comes, we'll just kick they're butts…unless you can't do it."

"W-why you…"

Jojo bit her forefinger lightly, signally that he was tired. She immediately withdrew and climbed up a nearby tree. Her pet slid into the large pocket of her hoodie as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. That baka. He was going to get himself killed. Fine! See if she cared.

There was a soft purring sound that woke Zoro up. Cracking his sore neck, he vaguely wondered why he was surrounded by trees and not on Merry. Then, everything came to him. He was lost in the woods. Tsunami and her creepy pet were with him.

That just ruined his whole day. Cracking his neck, he stretched and stood up…only to hear that purring sound. It was coming from the tree. His eyes traveled upwards to see nothing but fresh green leaves everywhere. Frowning with confusion, his rough hands pushed away the branches to see an alarming sight.

The captain's sister was curled up, much like a cat. Her chest raised and sank in rhythm with the purrs. A soft glow traced her serene expression and made her look peaceful. Her face was framed with blue curls and a serene smile.

It was truly terrifying.

"Oi! Wake up!"

Tsunami didn't stir.

"Oi, did you he-"

"Go to hell A-Ace…" Tsunami gave him the finger and turned her back on Zoro.

What a troublesome woman.

Zoro sighed and decided to just carry her there. Shouldering Tsuanmi, the swordsman started walking North.

Her Bananawani growled and followed Zoro, wondering why he was heading the opposite direction of the Merry.

"Old Man, stop b-bullying me, just go-" Tsunami yawned and rubbed her cheek on the crook of Zoro's neck. "die in a hole already."

The swordsman twitched and suddenly understood why she was so upset about sleeping near him.

Stupid woman.

"Zoro, what the hell did you do to the her?" Usopp shrieked, backing away from the first mate.

"Zoro!"

The said person twitched. "She just fell asleep."

Usopp looked at him with a weird expression. "In 5 o'clock in the afternoon?"

Zoro was surprised that they were gone for that long. "Yeah." His arms reached up to try to pull the girl away from his shoulder. The sleeper only growled and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"Luffy…. don't take away…. Mr. Foofoo."

"She nicknamed you! What was going on in that forest, Marimo?" Sanji questioned.

"She's talking in her sleep, baka." Zoro grunted through his teeth trying to tear the girl away.

Luffy looked up from his mid-afternoon before dinner meal. "What are you guys doing? Are you guys playing a game?"

Zoro glared at his captain. "Get her off of me!"

Luffy looked at Zoro with a curious expression. "But she's sleeping."

"Then wake her up!"

The captain's face paled as he turned away. "Iie, I'd rather not."

"Luff~y, don't hog all the…food. Ace is going to be mad." Tsunami warbled.

Zoro sweatdropped.


	12. Like a Tiger dancing on Hearts

A/N: Well, this author's note is going to be a lot more important that usual. So, if you're one of those people who just skips through the bold text, then it's your lose. After rereading through my past chapters, I found myself mortified. I mean, I defy my own canon, have a horribly mary-sue of a character etc. etc. etc. I don't know how you guys managed to read through this, but kudos to you guys. In light of this noncanon story, I decided to rewrite it. Oh, don't worry; there will be no major changes, but several canon changes, grammar corrections, trimming the story down. That sort of thing. If you're not a big fan of rereading stories, then you don't have to; it's not to completely change this story. It's to make myself feel better. In fact, these author notes aren't really life changing, but hey, I just wanted to tell you guys that I was editing it. Ok, you can stop reading; seriously...I'm just ranting now.

**Wow, I don't think I can express how grateful I am of people leaving me reviews. Oh well, I'll try to express it through humor and mood swings.**

**silver-nightstorm: Wow, I really wasn't expecting your review. Anyways, thanks for your support! Don't worry! I will write the story! You know the story. **

**Red Voident Dragon: Thank you for the continued support! {What do you mean Tsunami's not in the anime? Of course she is! What? Did you not watch the episodes hard enough} Please ignore the voices inside my head. Seriously, just ignore them, that's what I do.**

**Kurayami Angel: Hehe. Thanks. I will try to keep updating (but it so hard~) as much as I can! But my imaginary friends and voices keep distracting me.**

**MASSEXPLOSION: Well looks like this is your lucky day because I was just coming up with that idea. (By the way, you have a great username.)**

**vive ie: Tsunami wishes to say that she does not sleep talk. In fact, she wasn't sleeping at all. Instead, she was merely resting her eyes. Yes, cause the almighty Tsunami makes no mistakes. But seriously, thanks. Your reviews always make me feel better!**

**BarbarellaBernardes: Thanks, I'm trying to keep each ending lighthearted and hopeful. Ehhhhh? That was too late? O-ok...I'll try harder, b-but it's so hard~**

**superattackpea: You have an awesome username. Seriously, I want it now! Anyways, I'm very well aware that Tsunami's bounty is high and makes her more mary sue (Hooray for flames!), but don't worry, one day the chapter that explains everything is going to come. One day...one day...*stares off into the sunset***

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhhh, I have a bad headache! Oh yeah and I don't own One Piece.**

**(Fanfiction is giving me some problems with spelling and lines. Sorry for the mistakes.)**

* * *

There was warmth. Unlike energy of a blazing fire, it slowly took flight and continued weaving to my heart. A blanket comfortably wrapped around my body shielding me from the rest of the world. It was so strong and relaxing that I felt like I could lay there forever and forget all the worries I ever had. It had the scent of sweat and iron. I nuzzled my face into the crook o the pillow. This pleasant feeling...what was it?

All good things will end. That is inevitable, yet I want this pure feeling to last. It fills me with long-sought hope and happiness. I feel safe. I can do anything with this feeling. There is nothing that can stop me. But what is this? Why am I happy? Where is this positive emotion coming from? Should I question it, but I don't want to doubt it. Everything that made me safe, everything, has betrayed me, but I like this...this...new feeling. What is this?

Fine. I will not trust this feeling. I will destroy it. Sooner or later my source of happiness will betray me like they all done in the past.

Father.

Absolute Justice.

Nero.

I paused at that thought of my adoptive father. Man, I really need to sleep more. I'm going insane.

With that good morning thought it mind, blue eyes slowly blinked open. There were blurs of tans and greens. The scent of steel returned and the blankets felt more real than ever. Alarmed by this, I woke up and all my sense quickly rushed to me. This...was no blanket. I froze and stared start ahead at the crook of Zoro's neck.

T-that...that...man! Ugh! Is he trying to make a move on me? I'm going to kill him for that! I'll slowly choke him to death and then I'll dismember everything! W-wait! What time is it? No, wait, what day is it? Crap! I knew I should have set up at least ONE bomb! Stupid weaknesses! That's it I'm not going to sleep for the rest of my life anymore! That way I could not possibly be in this mess! Speaking about messes...

I spat out a couple of Sanji's choice words.

Well he waking up in this situation wouldn't be good. After many failed attempts of trying to claw my way out, I became out of breathe and gave up. My weak arms tried once more to break free from his iron grip. But it was not like he was stronger than me or anything. See, if it wasn't from the lack of sleep I definitely could kick his butt to next week. If I only had about ten more hours...

"Saaaaa~~"

The most adorable moe Bananawani appeared at my feet.

"Jojo?" I hissed in surprise. What was he doing here? How did he even crawl up on the crow's nest? Never mind, there were much more dire things to do...like taking drastic actions.

"What a relief, now now, come over here and help me!"

Jojo stood there with a not-listening expression plastered on his face.

He was definitively pissed off about the hiking trip.

"You." I pointed at him.

He snorted.

"Him." I pointed at Zoro.

Zoro snored.

"Bite." I make an alligator mouth my with hand and made it chomp Zoro's neck.

Jojo turned his tail on me as I sweatdropped.

"Why you little..."

"Saaaa~~"

"You're lucky you're cute!"

The body below me stirred awake.

"Gah! You're-"

A fearsome smirk lit my features as a ball of water materialized in the palm of my hand.

"Morning."

* * *

There was a panic among the Straw Hat pirates.

"Tsu-tsumi!" Luffy screamed.

I twirled a pawn in my hand.

"What happened to Zoro?"

My queen stepped forward. "Checkmate Usopp. Who's that?"

"I lost again!" Usopp whined in dismay.

"What did you do to him?" Luffy insisted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Zoro! Zoro! Doctor! We need a doctor!"

"Chopper, you are a doctor!" Nami yelled in his ear.

"Oh yeah!"

"Bwah-haha. That marimo-baka got beat up by-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll checkmate you, Sanji."

"Tsumi~ what did you do?"

There was a hesitant pause.

"I woke up."

* * *

The storm raged on well into the night. Water and sky both blended into darkness. The air was sharp and cold, much like the pinch of an ice cube. Lighting hurled itself from the sky and brightly lit up the storm as it shook the air. Rain drops pelted through the air like missiles and exploded on my dry skin. I casually wiped them off, glad that the current weather would make me forget today's incident.

"Sugoi! This storm is really big!" Luffy crowed, jumping up and down on the Ram head. His grip on the straw hat tightened as he clacked his heels in delight.

"Just don't stand there! Help us already!" Usopp frantically yelled. He was a funny sight to behold as he had a mouthful of nails and running around trying to plug all the holes in the ship.

The rest of the crew was busy following the orange navigator's orders. Hoisting the sails, bolting down the hatches, and manning the helm everyone was too busy to pay attention to their Captain's boisterous actions. Shivering in my blue sweatshirt, Jojo, the Bananawani who has never experienced any sort of natural disaster, was frozen in terror. Good. I didn't have to worry about him running off and doing something risky.

A strike of lightening and a huge wave almost toppled the ship over. There were some screams as the wave poured onto the desk. I sighed in relief. At least Luffy was wearing a raincoat. Not like he was going to get a cold or anything.

"Tsunami! Can't you do anything about this?" Nami screamed as she clutched onto her head.

Snap. The last lightening bolt was too dangerously close to Merry.

"What do I look like? A freaking weatherwoman?" I accidently lost my balance and crashed into a wall.

"Doesn't your devil fruit-"

"I can't control the Sea! I can only make my own water, and even if I tried to make a bridge and sail over the ocean, there are far too many unknown variables that could damage our probabilities of survival." I steadied myself and grabbed the helm. "That's why our only option is to ride out the storm!"

"Awww, I wanna ride on a bridge of water!" Luffy pouted in disappointment.

A violent wave threw us onto the other side of the boat. Everyone hung onto the side of the ship as the wind blew off everything that wasn't tied down. With a great heave, a wave washed over board and obscured my view. I created a water shield around the people with devil fruits. Chopper, Robin, and I were inside a shell of water so we wouldn't lose our powers. I counted the people on board; making sure everyone was all right when suddenly I realized something.

A bolt of lightening resounded as my face paled.

"LUFFY!"

Looking over the other side, I cussed. There he was, a good couple yards away from the ship, drowning in the black sea.

"That idiot!" Sanji cussed.

I untied my swords and threw them to someone, took off the heavy sweatshirt, and set Jojo on the ground. Leaving myself in a tight blue T-shirt and black sweatpants, I didn't even register the chill on my newly exposed skin.

"Oi, oi! What are you doing?" Zoro slowly asked.

I readjusted my bandanna and stepped on the starboard of the ship. "Doing something stupid." And with that I leapt over the side of the ship.

* * *

Tsunami disappeared from view, leaving the crew open-mouthed and shocked. Zoro stood there, dumbfounded and wondered why he was still holding her pet, sweatshirt, and swords.

"Saaaaaa~" Jojo bit him.

"Why you-"

Before her feet even touched the ocean, her own water sprouts appeared. At the top, formed discs of water which she ran across to her brother.

"She can walk on water?" Usopp gasped in surprise.

Her water was slower and smoother compared to the ocean's below, giving everything a more surreal look. Tsunami was no ordinary devil-fruit user. Her blue eyes were on fire with determination and it looked like she was a goddess that was flying through the water. Her undying will was her fuel; her power was her tool, and her brother was her motivation. There was nothing that could stop her.

"Gah!" Luffy choked on more water, quickly sinking into the depths of the ocean. He was about 15 feet under. If Tsunami was too touch the water they would both be doomed. Thousands of strategies and ideas whirled through her mind and then suddenly paused at one crazy idea. If she could not control the sea, then she would fight the sea.

"Water Drill!" She mustered up all her strength to create two jets of water. They intertwined and formed a large construction drill. She raised her arms up to the sky and then brought it down with frightening resolve.

Her brother's life was on the life.

She let out a scream of frustration as pain struck every cell in her body. The ocean did not like being challenged or defied. It pushed the drill back further. Tsunami planted her feet into the water streams in a horse stance, and thrust her palms forward, pushing the drill to the limit. There was a fearsome clash of thunder as the waves rose higher. She paid no heed and continued with her eyes locked onto her brother. Finally, breakthrough. Her drill has dug a hole in the water. Tsunami did not pause to think if she could do it, but thought of why she should challenge the sea. Tsunami leapt into the crater in the ocean to pick up Luffy.

"Oi! Oi! Luffy, you all right?" She checked his pulse and was relieved to fine him still breathing.

"Tsunami!" Usopp crowed. "Luffy!" He sounded besides himself with terror.

Tsunami ignored him. The boy who cried wolf.

"Oi, baka! Run!" Sanji shouted gripping on Merry's rails.

Her head snapped up and her heart nearly stopped. Towering above her was the climax of the tempest just about to beat the living daylights out of the two.

Shit.

Without a moment's thought, she tossed Luffy in the air and sent him spiraling towards the ship in a stream of water. Everyone instantly ducked expect for Zoro who was trying to shake off the pest clawing his head.

Zoro grunted in surprise has he caught the blow of the jet. Looking down, he realized the captain was on the deck with swirly eyes.

"Luffy, luffy!" Chopper wailed, "Luffy!"

The green-haired swordsman immediately looked up to see were Tsunami up. The said person glared at the wave with defiance. With the power of a god, the tempest crashed and swallowed her whole.


End file.
